Kickass Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
by brazilianpimp
Summary: The first year. Dark, powerhungry, independant, harryharem. He isn't being ordered around this time. I have decided to make this series a crossover with Devil May Cry.
1. Powers and a Letter

A/N: I decided to write my own A/U series and I hope you like it.  
"Speech"; /-Parseltongue-/

Harry Potter sat inside his dank cupboard. His uncle had thrown him in there three days ago because of the snake incident where he had set free a Boa from the zoo and then asked his uncle if he could keep her. On his cousins birthday he might add. But that did not matter now. All that mattered was that he was about to start burning something. He tried to remember happy memories to calm himself down.

SERIES OF FLASHBACKS:

FLASHBACK I

Harry Potter was five. He had just started school and everybody hated him. He was the freak. The criminal. The most hated boy in school and all because of his cousin. You see his family hated him. Why he did not know. But at the moment he didn't care. What he did care about was the fact that his cousin Dudley's gang was chasing him around to beat him up. All that he wanted was to get away. He jumped over the fallen trash can and blinked, praying for him to get away. In the small amount of time that it took for him to blink was enough for something extraordinary to happen!

He felt a small amount of pressure on his entire body and when he opened his eyes he almost screamed. He was currently on top of his three story school's rooftop! He looked down and grinned a bit. Everyone was running around stupidly looking for him. After five minutes they gave up and went inside because recess was over. He realized that he would get in trouble if he didn't get down so he tried an experiment. He wasn't really expecting it to work but he tried anyway. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling he had a few minutes ago and tried to imagine the door to his school.

He opened his eyes and saw the door. He felt elated. He knew for sure that he was special now. He walked into the school and nobody ever found out that he had been on the roof. He had plenty of time to attempt this skill as his cousin didn't stop trying to pound him and pretty soon he was able to do it with his eyes closed. He decided to name this skill warping.

FLASHBACK II

Harry was seven. His teacher Mrs. Burby was insulting him as usual. He started wondering if he could set fire to her hair. It certainly looked greasy enough. Then she made a crack about his parents and he lost it. His face became red and all of a sudden. Her hair caught fire. He got a week in his cupboard for this even though it was impossible to blame him for his greasy teacher's hair catching fire.

He actually appreciated this though because he learned a new skill. He was lying on his cot when he remembered his first warping experiment. He decided to try another one for the fire incident. This time there was no pressure feeling to concentrate on so he visualized a small flame. He concentrated on a flame forming above his finger. He snapped his fingers and willed it to happen. At first there was nothing so he was disappointed. Then there was a howling sound and fire appeared above his finger. He snapped again and willed it to disappear. The flame lowered until it was gone. (A/N: think of when the Human Torch from Fantastic4 first learned that he could make fire and was annoying the others right before The Thing escaped.) He tried it again and this time it happened quicker. Over the week he got the flame to extend up his entire arm and form in places other than on his body. Like when he burned a tree at school. He decided to call it Pyrohowling because of the fact that a howl always preceded the flame.

FLASHBACK III

Harry was nine. There was this girl that always made fun of him. She always insulted him and tripped him. She was a total bitch and he hated her. He was currently on the floor and she was walking away with her friends roaring in laughter and congratulating her on another hilarious trip. He looked at her shadow and was strangely mesmerized by it. He imagined it tripping her. He never found out that day but when he imagined this happening but both of his eyes turned entirely pitch black. The shadow moved and grabbed her skirt. She stepped further away and the shadow pulled. She tripped and her skirt fell off revealing her bare ass. (She wasn't wearing underwear.) Harry stared in shock (As did every other boy and some even wolf whistled.) He got his first boner that day. (Ha ha. Sorry couldn't resist)

Then he completely forgot about her ass (For the moment.) because he realized that he would be blamed about it happening just for being there. He jumped to his feet and ran into a dark corner. People started snitching on him and he pleaded silently 'Please don't see me!' He nearly pissed his pants when Mrs. Burby came into the corner that he was hiding in. He sighed in relief when she left but then frowned and wondered if she was blind. He tried to move and that was when he discovered that he had merged with the shadows on the wall. He grinned to himself and moved through the shadows to his classroom door. Then he did the usual concentration that he used when he practiced his newly discovered powers and he found himself standing in front of it.

This power took the longest yet to master. He found that this was his most useful skill because he could use the shadows to attack people that he hated. This took a week to fully control.

Then there was his Shadow Walking which was merging with shadows to move from one place to another. This took three weeks to learn because there was a lot more possibilities than just moving from wall to wall. The first week he learned how to move from wall to fall to get out of his cupboard for food.

The second week he learned how to skip walls. This was when he disappeared into the shadows on one place and reappear in a completely different place. He used this to go from the shadow of his cupboard directly to his school. He even went to Brazil and met up with a few snakes that talked to him.

The last week he learned how to create an unnatural shadow. This was a fun skill because he no longer needed to find a shadow to merge with. Also and most importantly he scared the shit out of his cousin at night when he merged into his cupboard shadow and went to his cousin's room. He came out of the shadows with his unnatural shadows surrounding him. It made him look like the Grim Reaper and he even created a shadow scythe. Dudley took one look, started screaming his head off, and pissed his bed. Harry disappeared again and went to his cupboard. His uncle felt like hitting something because of what his son saw and unfortunately he was the only punching bag. Such a whipping he got that day but it was worth it.

END FLASHBACKS

Now Harry was ten and still abused by his family. It was a Sunday, school had just gotten out and it was mid July when the Boa incident happened. He was currently locked in his cupboard talking to the only friend he had. He remembered the day when he met Salazar, his pet King Basilisk, like it was yesterday..

FLASHBACK:

Harry was eight. He was locked in his cupboard and he was bloody hungry. His family had finally gone to sleep and he was finally going to get some food. He warped to his kitchen and was reaching for the handle on the fridge when he heard it. /-Fuck! How the Hell am I going to get out of here? This place is like a maze and it's unnaturally clean!-/

Harry was surprised and called out /-Hello?-/ he was shocked when the words came out as a hiss.

A silver with snake emerald eyes came out of it's hiding place. It looked at him and said /-You speak? Well wizard... tell me your name.-/

Harry looked at the snake in shock. Then he shook himself and replied /-Forgive me. But did you call me a wizard? How are you talking? What kind of snake are you? Oh my name is Harry Potter.-/

It let out the snake equivalent of a laugh. Then spoke once more/-Yes I called you a wizard. I am a King Basilisk, the most poisonous and most magical snake in the world. I am a more pleasant familiar then a normal Basilisk because I can choose if my sight will kill you and I can change my size from that of a milk snake to that of a dragon and everything in between. Also you don't know of your powers so I will enlighten you. Yes what you can do is magic and you are talking my language Parseltongue.-/

Harry looked at it with a grin. /-If you don't mind me asking, how old are you? What is your name? Oh and what do you mean familiar.-/

/-My name is Salazar and I am fifteen hundred years old. Age can not kill a King Basilisk. The only thing that can kill me is for my head to be separated from my body. What I mean by familiar is that a wizard can bond to a magical animal and their familiar can protect them when they are in a bind.-/

Harry looked at Salazar and shyly asked /-Will you be my familiar?-/

Salazar looked him in the eyes and Harry felt something moving around in his head. As soon as the feeling began it was gone. Then Salazar said /-You have seen many hardships in your life young master. I will be honoured to bond with you. To do this I must drink your blood.-/ Harry got a knife and cut his hand. He offered it to Salazar who drank and then licked the wound and the knife. Harry got slightly dizzy as he saw Salazar's memories. The cut healed and the knife looked cleaner then when he got it while he was reviewing all of the memories and knowledge. /-It is done young Harry.-/

Harry said /-Great! Now I need to set out some ground rules. You will not be seen by my relatives and you wont kill anyone except on my command. Is that okay?-/ Salazar nodded and started to glow emerald. Then he shrunk to about twenty inches and slithered up Harry's arm and curled around it. Harry got some food and warped to his cupboard.

Over the years Salazar showed Harry many magicks and at eleven he was already more knowledgeable then a Hogwarts seventh year. His spells were not as strong as they could have been because he had no wand. He had strong occulemency shields and legilimency attacks and three animagus forms that he had been able to find so far. A King Basilisk, a Shadow Phoenix and an ancient Helldragon. He went to a swamp in Brazil to practice his forms. The Basilisk form looked exactly like Salazar. He liked to stay large. The shadow phoenix form was black with silver wingtips. He learned that this form could also move in shadows and that their tears could heal like a normal Phoenix and kill with a quicker acting venom than a normal Basilisk. The Helldragon form was one word. Scary. It was Blood Red and three hundred feet from nose to tail and two hundred feet from wingtip to wingtip. On its head were two black devil horns and it's wings were made entirely from solid flame. (Yet they still burned anything they touched.)

END FLASHBACK

Harry woke up the next day and got out to cook breakfast. He was trying not to bust a gut watching his idiot family gushing over Dudley's Smeltings uniform. They mail came and Harry was forced to get it. He came back to the kitchen "Bill, bill, letter from Marge..." as he read them he tossed them to his uncle.  
Then he reached one with his name on it and a strange seal with a snake, a badger, a raven, and a lion around a big H. 'Finally I get my damn letter.' he thought. He turned it around to see if the was anything on the back but his uncle saw the seal and grabbed it. "Who would be writing to you freak?" his uncle snarled. He went to rip it but Harry had enough. He started to pyrohowl and his right arm caught fire. He also focused his magic on his voice like Salazar taught him and bellowed "ENOUGH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! GIVE ME THAT DAMN LETTER IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO ROAST YOUR FAT ASS!" his voice came out like a Godly yell. It sounded like a thunderclap. His uncle paled at the sight of his burning arm and shakily handed him the letter.

Harry took great pleasure at reading it out loud. "Good now then...'Dear Mr Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We expect your owl by no later than the 1st of August. Please find enclosed a list of books needed.' Also it has come to our attention that you live in a muggle (non-magic) household. In light of this a professor from the school will come at 12 o'clock on Monday to help you buy your school things and answer any questions you might have.

Sincerely, Professor McGonnagal, Deputy Headmistress."

Dudley was looking at him in shock while his uncle with his pea sized brain bellowed "Boy! If you think we're going to let you go to this, this school, you are sorely mistaken! We swore when we took you in we would put a stop to that rubbish!"

"Oh really?" said Harry sneering. "I'm so sorry, but I don't give a shit about your opinion."

At this Uncle Vernon lost what little control he had and advanced on Harry menacingly, but he stooped short when he caught sight of Salazar, who had slithered out of her hiding place under Harry's clothes and was hissing dangerously. All the blood left his face and he backtracked hastily.

"What the hell is that!" Uncle Vernon yelled, looking remarkably like a blown up hamster.

"Oh, you mean Salazar! He's my pet snake and he will likely bite your head off if you even look at me wrong," replied Harry taking vindictive pleasure in the Dursley's fear. Uncle Vernon was now pressed up against the wall, whimpering, while Salazar hissed at him when he was wrapped around the fat man. "He's a King Basilisk you know. They can kill just by looking you in the eye," said Harry in a low whisper. "They can also kill with one bite if they are particularly hungry." The Dursleys were all staring in horror while Salazar grew to twenty feet and began coiling himself around Uncle Vernon's neck.

"Get it off him! Please Harry have mercy! Get it off him" shrieked Aunt Petunia.

"Mercy!, you want me to give him mercy! Where was the mercy you gave a poor orphaned boy! Your own sister's son! Oh I'll have mercy alright, I wont have Salazar kill you lot, but only so you can dig your grave in Hell deeper, and when your times are done, I'll look upon your corpses and laugh. But…only if you let me go to Hogwarts, no arguments or you'll all be short a head."

"Okay, okay, fine!" croaked Uncle Vernon.

"And you have to promise to be nice to me and not make me do any chores," said Harry suddenly smirking slightly.

"I promise! Now get this thing off me!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

Now Harry had a full blown smirk on his face, "One last thing. you have to give me Dudley's second bedroom"

Dudley looked ready to let the snake choke his father but Vernon was smart and agreed.

After pretending to think it over for a couple of minutes just to see him squirm, Harry called Salazar off. They Dursleys ran out of the house and into the car faster than you could say bye. Harry managed to get his laughing under control only to say "Good riddance." and start laughing again. Harry moved everything to the bedroom and used wandless magic to make the room larger, he vanished all of the broken shit in the room, made his bed a luxurious four-poster King-size draped in black and green, and finally he painted the room green with silver finishings. He fell asleep and wondered who would be coming to pick him up the next day.


	2. Diagon Alley

The next day Harry woke up at eleven. He was excited to meet another wizard. He went downstairs and his relatives fled at the mere sight of him. He got himself breakfast then went back up to his room. He practiced a skill that he had been working on for a year now. He stood in front of the mirror and forced his hair to grow and his body to become lean and muscular. He smiled when it worked and he tied his hair with a silver band. At noon he heard the doorbell ring. 'On the dot.' he thought with a chuckle.

He conjured a black Basilisk hide armchair for whoever came to sit on. And another one for him except it was silver King Basilisk hide. There was a knock on his door and he called whoever it was in. At first he thought his escort was his previous professor Mrs. Burby's brother or something like that. He was wearing all black and had greasy hair with a crooked nose. He knew that it wouldn't be polite to laugh in his face so he settled for, "Good afternoon Mr..."

The man sneered and Harry felt a probe on his shields. If the man was surprised that he couldn't read Harry's thoughts he hid it well. The man answered with his sneer still firmly in place, "Snape, Severus Snape. I am your potions professor You must be Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and gestured to the armchair. He smiled when Snape could not keep the surprised look off his face when he saw that it wasn't leather like he had thought. He quickly his surprise and said "Mr. Potter, I am wondering how you came to be in possession of Basilisk hide." Then he looked around the room and continued, "Or have a room that is obviously not proportioned to the house for that matter."

Harry grinned a bit. "My familiar has fifteen hundred years of knowledge and he passed it to me when we bonded. Of course without a wand it was a tad difficult to conjure and transfigure everything but I managed alright, as you can plainly see."

Snape looked mildly surprised. (Though it was obvious to Harry that he was really gob smacked and that he just hid his emotions behind a brick wall.) Harry took the chance to read a bit of the man's thoughts and found very strong barriers so he pulled out before Snape noticed. But not without seeing the man's contempt for his father. Then Snape asked "May I see your familiar?"

Harry said "Alright." He pulled up his sleeve and said "Meet Salazar, my King Basilisk." He did not miss the hungry gleam in the man's eyes as he saw the snake. There was no doubt that he was planning on stealing the snake so Harry pulled his sleeve back down and asked "May I suggest that we go wherever you are supposed to bring me."

Snape nodded and said "I will be apparating us to the Leaky Cauldron"

Harry questioned "Apparate? Is that when you disappear from one place and pop back in another." Snape nodded. Harry grimaced "Not really my favourite mode of transportation. I'll just meet you there shall I?" Snape sneered at Harry "Just how do you plan to accomplish that? I doubt the snake could have thought you how to apparate."

Harry just stood, made a shadow in his floor and jumped in. (Salazar knew of Diagon Alley and had given Harry the coordinates through their link.)

Snape looked wide eyed at the shadow still on the floor for a good five seconds before he managed to shake himself out of his stupor and apparate out. They arrived in the Leaky Cauldron and Snape hissed "I am your escort Potter so you will wait for me!" Then he realized his mistake as he heard all of the talking stopping. He hissed "Shit!"

The barman looked at them and "It can't be Harry Potter!" he exclaimed. He hurried out from the behind the bar, rushed towards Harry, and seized his hand, tears in his eyes. "Merlin's beard! What an honour. Welcome back Mr. Potter, welcome back." Immediately there was a great scraping of chairs and next moment Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the place.

If Salazar hadn't passed on the memories of his previous master's theories on occulemency for him to learn he would have been thoroughly bewildered right now. How the hell did these people know his bloody name? He didn't even bloody know any of them. What really got to him though, was the fact that everybody liked him. 'Why the Hell is everybody suddenly think I'm a God?' He was so used to people acting like he didn't exist that he found the happy smiles he was receiving quite overwhelming and he was about to come out hexing. But he never got that chance. By an act of mercy from the fates, it didn't last long. Growling in annoyance, Snape had grabbed Harry by the arm roughly and steered him from the pub into a narrow alleyway, ignoring the protests from the crowd and the sigh of relief from Harry.

Harry yelled at Snape when they were out of earshot "What the fuck was that? Surely that wasn't normal behaviour"

"Of course it's not normal behaviour," he replied impatiently. "It's because you're Harry Potter, the bloody Boy-Who-Lived."

"Because I'm the what?" asked Harry who was now officially bewildered. Snape stared at him in shock.

"Are you telling me you don't know about you-know-who?" he said.

"No, I don't know who, that's why I'm asking," said Harry a now heading into what he recognized as a migraine. He had plenty of them at home with those idiotic, simpleminded fools that he refused to call family. "Are all wizards completely fucking crazy?" Snape was now looking at him with a gleam in his eye. He would enjoy breaking this THING that HE refused to even believe existed.

"I will tell you, Potter, but it might come as a bit of a shock. Many years ago there was a Dark wizard called Lord Voldemort. He began gathering followers to purify the wizarding world of what he believed was filth. In other words, muggleborns, or as he preferred to call them, mudbloods.

Many tried to fight back, of course, but he was gradually taking over. Not even Dumbledore, who is believed to be the greatest sorcerer of the age, could defeat him. In the end he was almost ruler of England. People feared him and didn't put up much of a fight. They even feared to speak his name, preferring to call him 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' or equally ridiculous and idiotic titles which of course fed his ego making him more powerful.

Then one night he decided to attack your parents. Why I do not know, but I do know that you were the true target. He turned up at your house and killed them. I heard that your father put up a Hell of a fight, but he could not win. Your mother sacrificed herself for you. Then he finally turned his wand on you. Unfortunately for him, and luckily for us, by some miracle, the unblockable AVADA KEDAVRA curse backfired and hit him instead. Finally ending that damned era of darkness.

He is not dead of course, though some believe so. He is in hiding somewhere, too weak to carry on. You on the other hand, became a legend. The legend who finally defeated the greatest Dark wizard in centuries at the age of one. You of course now have some equally retarded titles. Does that answer your questions?" he ended a tad dryly. Harry's mind was reeling. In his mind he heard screaming, a flash of green light, laughter and pure pain.

"Potter? Are you listening?" snapped Snape, pulling a furious Harry from his memories.

"Yes sir, and I assure you, when that bastard return he will be in for a rude awakening. I'll have that faggot's head for what he did to my parents." said Harry angrily. "It just came as a bit of a shock. I was always told by my idiotic muggle relatives that my parents died in a car crash." He finished dazedly. He had been prepared for anything except THAT. Then thought something and he chuckled 'Guess I am a God in this world.'

Snape snorted, "Car crash. Ha, even a retard wouldn't think that was the true reason. Now are you going to hang around here all day or are you ready to shop?" With that he turned and started tapping the bricks on the wall next to him which moved aside, opening up into a large street, packed with people. "Please keep your scar hidden. I do not want to be mobbed by reporters," said Snape striding through the crowd glaring at everyone who glanced his way. "First stop is Gringotts. We have to pick up your money."

Wisely refraining to comment on the fact that he didn't know he had any money, Harry hurried to keep up while hissing comments to Salazar and looking at all the amazing things around them. /- I am sorry Harry,-/ hissed Salazar. /-I did not know of this boy-who-lived bullshit. I would have warned you had I known. I have heard of Voldemort however. He was also a snake speaker. He is the reason everyone hates snakes so much.-/

Harry hissed that it was alright but stopped when he saw Snape staring at him with his mouth slightly open. Harry grinned cheekily at him when he realized that Snape couldn't understand him. They reached Gringotts and walked inside. Snape went to a teller goblin and started barking orders. Harry let his mind wander until he heard "top secret"... "vault seven hundred and thirteen."... "Dumbledore". They were talking in very low voices meaning that no matter how hard he strained to hear he couldn't, leaving him to ponder the significance of the words. He soon put it out of his mind though, as he was again dragged off, this time to what looked like a small railway.

One wild cart ride and two stops at vaults in dark and winding passages later, Snape and Harry, who had the magic equivalent to a credit card, were pushing themselves once more through the crowds. "Well you may as well go and spend your damned money and buy your robes," said Snape sneering. "I have some rare potion ingredients to buy." Without another word he swept of into the crowd leaving a pissed off Harry outside a shop called 'Madame Malkins robes for all occasions.' 'Well, I guess I may as well get started,' thought Harry with a sigh. Entering, Harry was accosted by a young, sexy witch who looked to be about thirteen. "Hogwarts sexy?" she asked.

Harry put a charming smile on his face and replied "Yes. I need robes and some muggle shirts...Christy." She grinned and directed him over to a stool. He stepped on it and asked "Will my hair get in the way?" she nodded a bit apologetically. Harry sighed and shrunk his hair until it looked spiked. Her eyes caught his scar and she got a hungry gleam in her eyes. He made the scar invisible so that no one else would notice. She started measuring him herself and he looked at the pale boy next to him. He grinned when he noticed that the measuring tape could do it's job without assistance and Christy was just enjoying herself. Unlike what was happening with the pale boy looking at him. He was being magically measured by an old woman while looking enviously at Harry..

"Hullo," said the boy, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yeah, my first year," said Harry.

"My fathers next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice.

"Why in the name of Merlin is she doing that? You would actually had to be there when you buy your wand. It's the wand that chooses the wizard after all, not the other way around," said Harry.

"I know, but try telling her that. She just won't listen. Anyway, what I really want to do is look at racing brooms. I don't know why they don't let first years have their own. They should."

"I know. I think it's something to do with it being unfair to the clueless muggleborns or something. Play Quidditch at all?" asked Harry. Salazar had told him all about the sport. He had never seen a game of course, but he understood the basics, and was determined not to sound like a brainless idiot in front of this boy.

"Yeah I do. It's the best sport in the world if you ask me." They spent a good fifteen minutes discussing the game. Every so often they gave a few directions to the witches doing their robes. Harry bought three acromantula silk robes in black with silver lining, three in silver with green lining, three in emerald and black lining. He also got three battle robes in three in black Basilisk hide. (When asked why he said "They looked stylish") Finally he got muggle jeans and silk shirts thinking that with his newfound money he may as well be well dressed.

"Say, do you know what house you're going to be in?" asked the boy suddenly.

"Not really. No one really knows until they get there, do they? My mother was a Slytherin and my dad was a Gryffindor. So either one of those I suppose."

"Odd combination, What is your name by the way? I am Draco Malfoy" remarked Draco.

Harry grinned and said "Harry Potter."

He noticed that Draco's eyes grew slightly colder as did his tone as he said "Right...and where is the scar?" with a raised eyebrow.

Harry said "Metamorphagus." Now his eyes were even colder. 'Must be a family feud' Harry thought.

Christy said "Okay you're done Harry. Thanks for the huge sale by the way."

Harry looked at her and gave her the money and said "No problem. Now if you're wanting a bit more..." he trailed off. She grinned and pulled him in for a snog.

Five minutes later he walked out with a slightly swollen lip, (But he had a big ass grin) with long hair again, and wearing tight black jeans, a green silk shirt, and a black cloak. Next he visited the apothecary, where he bought all his potions ingredients. He then went and purchased a cauldron, weighing scales and a collapsible telescope.

Next he went to a trunk shop and walked out with a seven compartment trunk complete with every room he could dream for. A potions room, a dueling room, a library room, a weapon room, a bedroom, etc.

He then went into 'Flourish and Blotts'. Half an hour later he was still there with his nose buried in 'I'm Not Paranoid, I Only Think That Everyone Is Out To Get Me' by Alastor Moody. He had a huge pile of at least two hundred books beside him including 'Making Your Own Broom', 'Curses That Should Be Illegal But Aren't', 'Charms, A Guide To', 'All You Want To Know And Some Things You Don't About Dark Wizards.', 'Excuses To Get You Out Of Any Situation', 'A Pranksters Guide To Embarrassing Jokes' (He was determined to cause Hell), 'All You Need To Know About Elemental Magic' (He of course was already a fire and shadow elemental and was currently working on ice and lightning. The latter being the most difficult to learn.), and 'Mind Magic. The Theory Of Wandless Magic.' (to improve his skill)

In the end he regretfully pulled his nose out of 'Nasty Creatures That Are Just Waiting To Kill You' when Snape arrived growling about "Pesky brats who disappear whenever they feel like it." Harry put all of his books into the library room in his trunk and was surprised that it wasn't even a quarter filled. He then shrunk it and stuffed it into his cloak pocket. He then found himself unceremoniously dragged to 'Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC.' The shop was really old and dusty and as soon as Harry stepped into it the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. It reeked of power.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. The speaker was an old man with wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. "Ah yes. I thought I'd be seeing you here soon Mr. Potter. You have your mother's eyes. It seemed only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. That's where..." He said, coming closer with each word. When he reached Harry he touched the lightening scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I had known what that wand was going out into the world to do ...I would not have sold it. But then again, who does know these things?"

Behind Harry, Snape shifted impatiently which drew Olivander's attention to him instead.

"Severus Snape. It is a pleasure to see you again." All he got was what Harry was now calling a trademark sneer in return.

"Yew, twelve inches. Quite bendy. Excellent for curses."

"Indeed," replied Snape, glaring.

"Right then Mr. Potter. Let me see." Olivander pulled a long tape measure out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm ambidextrous," said Harry offhandedly. Both men stared.

Finally Olivander said, "Well then. That is very unusual. There hasn't been an ambidextrous wizard or witch in a millennia. It is very rare in the magical world. They are usually much more powerful than the average wizard and are capable, when trained, of wielding two wands at the same time. Well, we may as well start finding you that wand then." With that Olivander was off flitting around the shelves taking down long boxes.

After an hour where Olivander had first become excited at the hard customer then become gradually more forlorn, Harry had literally tried every single wand in the store with no match, Olivander finally sighed in defeat. "Forgive me Mr. Potter but none of my wands are compatible with you. If I may suggest something. Get yourself a wand crafted if you are not able to find a wand in another shop. I would do it myself but I think that it is because I only use three types of cores that you can't find a find a compatible wand."

They exited the shop and Snape had an evil smirk on his face "Well Potter it seems that we will be going to Knockturn Alley." He had been expecting Harry to protest but Harry just gave him a look that said 'Is that supposed to scare me?' and just walked off to the entrance. Snape caught up to him just before he went in the alley. He lead the way but Harry felt a strange pull leading to a pet shop. He stopped Snape and said. "Lets go in that pet shop." Snape gave him a look that said 'Are you okay?' He couldn't see the shop so Harry just grabbed his robe and dragged him there.

As he entered, a bell tinkled over his head and an ancient witch poked her head up from underneath the counter. "What can I do for you?"

Harry broke out of his trance and said, "I felt a pull." The witch nodded, "Yes, only those who feel that special pull can see the shop. Go and find your familiar." Harry thanked the woman and closed his eyes, searching for the bond trying to form.

Once he found it, he followed it once more. When he felt he was the closet he could get, he stopped and opened his eyes. A beautiful black phoenix with silver lined wingtips and green crest feathers and emerald eyes perched before him on an ornate obsidian stand. Harry felt the bond being completed as soon as he pet its head and saw it too as they were surrounded by a green light. The phoenix trilled a haunting melody and flew onto his shoulder. Harry paid for the stand and the phoenix (Who the shopkeeper said was named Blackhawk.) and left the store with Snape who was staring at his new Shadow Phoenix.

They quickly made their way to 'Wands of Power' and walked in where they were treated by a man named Damion Vondrak. (Yes, he is the same dude from Dark God. I fucking suck with names.) He said "Welcome to my shop. You are?"

Harry said "Harry Potter. I will be needing a wand here as Mr. Olivander could not match me in his shop."

"Well," Damion clapped his hands together, "Shall we get to looking then?" An hour followed of trying over a hundred wands until every single one in the room was rejected. "Well," Damion said, "Lets try the unusual combinations. Follow me, please."

They stood in a room that was full of wands but he sensed that these were much more powerful than the ones in the main shop area. He felt another pull and he followed it. He was led to a very powerful looking red wood wand that had a different type of black wood seemingly fused into the red wood in the form of Celtic designs. It had an ornate obsidian handle shaped like a King Basilisk's head with a large, pulsing Blood Emerald (Red emerald that pulses attuned to your own heartbeat.) in it's mouth, and had several smaller normal emeralds, the size of a pencil's eraser, running down and around the handle every half inch.

Without thinking, he vanished the glass case holding it and reached for it. When Damion saw him reaching for the wand he leaped and tried to catch his arm yelling, "No, Mr. Potter! It kills whoever touches it!" But it was two late. He just missed Harry's arm by an inch and Harry picked the wand up. Blood red runes appeared on the handle of the wand and Shadow Phoenix song started playing in his head. A huge aura of black, crimson, silver and green flared up around him as a high wind came out of nowhere. His eyes turned into the pitch black that usually marked his shadow magic and the wand's designs glowed black and the Blood Emerald glowed red.

Suddenly, the wand transformed into a tall staff. The obsidian Basilisk's head at the top, encompassing the Blood Emerald , the black Celtic designs came alive and swirled around the red wood, and the other emeralds sparkled brilliantly.

Then it transformed into a deadly sword. A wide, and short black steel blade with an obsidian handle shaped like a King Basilisk's head for the hilt, Blood Emerald in it's mouth. The black steel blade was razor sharp. The blood red runes on the hilt were glowing eerily. When he thought about it, the sword looked a little like the Sword of Achilles from the movie Troy. (The only movie the Dursleys had ever let him watch.)

Finally it changed back into a wand and the wind died down as his aura was pulled back. The glow of his eyes dulled down but didn't disappear completely. The phoenix song slowly died and disappeared completely with one last haunting note along with the runes.

Harry stood there with a dreamy smile. Damion was looking at him from his position on the floor with pure shock on his face. He stuttered out his next sentence, "Bloodwood mixed with Demonwood, with a core of Dark Elf Blood, Shadow Phoenix tears, Vampire Blood forcibly taken, King Basilisk Fang, and Helldragon scales, amplified by Salazar Slytherin's Blood Emerald. The most powerful wand I've ever seen. It has been waiting for you Mr. Potter."

Harry asked "How much do I owe you?"

He gaped while Snape stared at Harry in complete and utter shock. Damion exclaimed "Owe me? You think you owe me?" Harry nodded "Nothing... absolutely nothing. I'm just glad to get that wand out of my store. Enough people have been killed because of it. Free of charge and please don't let anybody touch it. Take this as well."

He handed him a Basilisk hide wand holster which Harry attached to his right arm and then slipped his wand in. He thanked Damion and Harry and Snape walked out of the shop.

They were walking back to Diagon Alley when a tattoo parlor caught his eye. "Professor Snape, I have a question."

Snape stopped and sneered at him before saying "What is it Potter? This had better be good as I don't have all day to baby-sit you."

Now Harry looked at him with cold green eyes and hissed "First of all I am not James Potter as you seem to think. Oh yes I know about that. Your shields are pitiful when you are surprised." He said when he saw the man's angry look then continued as Snape opened his mouth to retort, "Professor I won't tell you to grow up. I just want you to know how stupid it is to hold a grudge with a man that has been dead for ten years. My question is...does a magical Tattoo grow and shrink to accommodate your skin as it grows or shrinks or is it like a muggle tattoo that stretches as you grow until you would think that a dragon tattoo was just a disfigured blob?"

Snape snorted "Yes muggle tattoos are rather useless and yes magical tattoos stay they way they are made." then he sighed and continued "Now that I think of it, I'm being more of a child then your father was during his 'prat' years. I will try to see past James Potter." Harry thanked him a wee bit more warmly and walked into the parlor. Snape decided to wait outside while he thought about how wrong he had been about Harry Potter. He had been standing there for half an hour before Harry walked back out.

He chuckled when he saw him, "What were you trying to do? Kill The-Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry had walked out without his shirt. On his left arm was a tattoo of a King Basilisk running the entire length of his arm. (Salazar had relocated so as to not injure Harry's arm and currently was coiled around his waist. )On the right arm was a tattoo of Blackhawk (Who was on his shoulder) flying around a Pentagram on the upper part of his arm, and on his back was a Helldragon letting out a burst of flame while in mid-flight. He also had his ears pierced. On his right ear was a obsidian phoenix and on the left was a Basilisk inside a pentagram.

Harry grinned at him "That is exactly what I was trying to do so mmmm." He finished by sticking out his tongue and Snape nearly fainted when he saw that he had also pierced his tongue.

Then he let out a ghost of a smile (Harry noticed that his crack about his occulemency made his professor keep a tighter leash on his emotions then he had been doing.) and said "Well Potter it seems that I have underestimated you. Though I seriously wonder what girl will want to snog you with your tongue pierced. Harry laughed and Snape continued "This is it for today. I'll see you on September first."

He apparated away and Harry flamed (After he saw Blackhawk do it to bring his perch to his room. He decided to try it as well and found that he could use his pyrohowling to duplicate it.) back to his house where his aunt fainted at seeing his tattoos, while Dudley just looked envious, and his uncle smartly kept his tongue. He got some food and went to his room to sleep.

A/n If you are wondering what Achilles sword looks like then here.

www .swords direct. com/sword - of - Achilles-from-troy. Html

You have to delete the spaces for it to work though. 


	3. Blackhawk's Chosen

A/n: **ATTENTION: I did not get the idea for the Harry/goblin fight from Apocalypso. I have only read his Incubus story and there definitely isn't a Harry/goblin fight in that. So stop thinking that I did.**

Albus Dumbledore, and Minerva McGonagall, Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, were discussing the upcoming school year, when Snape entered the Headmasters office. Snape had a shocked look and it worried Dumbledore greatly because the potions professor never wore anything but a sneer on his face..

"Did everything go smoothly with Mr Potter's trip to Diagon Alley?" Dumbledore (Who was panicking on the inside but he kept a calm exterior.) was well aware of the Dursley's dislike of magic, and knew that they would be unwilling to take him to Diagon Alley themselves. In fact, he had been surprised that the first letter had gotten through to Harry. He had expected them to try and dispose of it immediately.

"No it bloody did not, Headmaster." Snape said.

"What, what happened? He wasn't hurt or anything like that?" Dumbledore exclaimed and did not full suppress the panic in his voice.

"Well Headmaster, Minerva…actually it might be better if you see for yourselves."

Dumbledore nodded and got his pensieve out. Snape pulled out his memory and placed it in. They all went in (Yes even Snape as he wanted to make sure he hadn't been dreaming.) and when they came back out Dumbledore treated them to the sight of the world's greatest living wizard frozen in shock.

"Albus, how is this possible?" McGonagall squeaked out, turning to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, who was still shell shocked, said "I'm not sure, Minerva." He sat there looking thoughtful for a moment. "Severus, before I forget, were you able to get the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Right here, Headmaster." Snape pulled the package he had taken from the Gringotts vault from his cloak, and handed it to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore said "Excellent, Hagrid already has Fluffy all ready for guard duty so we will soon have it protected. So get your protections ready too Severus."

Snape nodded and left. Minerva looked at Dumbledore and weakly said, "Albus, the boy pierced his tongue…"

The month prior to Harry's first visit to Hogwarts (Unless his parents had brought him there before.) was rather interesting for Harry. The Dursleys let him do what ever he wanted so Harry had taken great delight in tormenting Dudley by never letting him watch TV. The rest of his time was spent reading. He had learnt to cast loads of simple spells with his wand. Although it was very different from wandless magic it was also much easier. Harry decided to keep practising without a wand, as it would probably be handy in a duel or something. It also increased his concentration and understanding of magic. He had already memorized his schoolbooks, and all of the other ones that he bought that had spells, charms, curses, etc. and found that none of them even remotely challenged him.

He also read through the book that taught him how to make his own broom and had committed it to memory. The book described making a lightweight wood frame (Less than two pounds for best results) with wooden bristles and putting combined with propulsion, balancing, control, and braking charms. He had flamed to Diagon alley and bought the cheapest broom that he could (A cleansweep1).

He had gone back to his room and studied every aspect of the broom. He had made some important discoveries. He had learned that the broom's handle used the magical energy of the person riding it to power all of the charms on the broom. He also learned that the wooden bristles were where the propulsion charms were put on. The wood frame absorbed the riders energy and transferred the energy to the propulsion charms on the bristles combined with the balancing, levitation, and control charms on the wooden frame to make the broom fly. But he also learned the faults of making the brooms this way.

So he had decided to make his own broom. He knew that it was unlikely that he would be able to use it at school his first year but he decided to make one anyway. He went to a shop in Diagon Alley and bought one piece of every wood, metal, and precious rock in the shop. Then he tried to make a frame for his own broom but he learned that none of the woods that could actually channel magic well were lightweight enough to not reduce speed. (The lightest wood that could channel magic well was five pounds.) So he had done away with the wooden frames and started to work on a metal one. He found that mithril, which was mined by dwarves, was lighter than a feather and it could channel magic well. But he knew that he could improve it.

So one day he was reading on magical animals that had a tremendous amount of magic and he was struck by a idea. He went to the usual place in Brazil and transformed into his Helldragon form. He then molted all of his scales off and brought them back to his room. He did a magical potency test spell on them and found that their magical potency was 389/400. He nearly fainted because the highest magical potency ever recorded was 346/400 with Nidhogg scales which was supposedly extinct like the Helldragon, with black Basilisk scales coming in third place with 318/400. This was good because he would have to use even less energy to power the broom because they were already charged with raw magical energy and the more power he put out the faster the broom would fly.

He then melted the block of mithril together with the scales and made a new metal that he decided to name Hellithral. The color of the Helldragon scales dominated the bright silver of the mithril so the new color was blood red one shade lighter than the scales themselves. He tested it's durability, hardness, magical channelling ability, lightness, and looks. He was satisfied that he had the best frame that he could possibly make so he set a five foot, six inch block of it aside and started on the bristles, but not before he melted more Hellithral and left it in the 'Metals and Gems' compartment of his trunk just in-case he decided to mass produce this broom and make some money.

The wooden bristles he learned were completely obsolete. There were two main problems with using wood bristles. First, there was a limit on how small you could make the bristle. The size of the bristles and how tightly they were packed was directly linked to how much a person's magic was converted to propulsion. The larger the bristle the more magical energy that could have been used to propel the broom was lost to heat energy and the smaller the bristle the more likely it was to fall apart. Second, they were easily breakable and even if you took perfect care of them, they could only be clipped so many times before they were broken beyond repair. So he did away with them as well.

He knew that the bristles would have to be something that could channel energy extremely well. He found the answer one day when he was looking through his gems and precious rocks. He had read that some gems could be used as power amplifiers on wands. so he would test them by taking a small piece of a gem and launch a spell through it. He tried every single gem and rock that he had. There were some that the shop didn't sell like Blood Emeralds but he still was able to come up with two perfect candidates.

They were obsidian and black diamond. He decided to test only the hardness because they he knew that they were both as good for channelling magical energy. He got a hammer and put a smashing charm on it. Then he raised it over his head and brought it down as hard as he could (which was really hard because he used his Metamorphagus powers to increase his muscles.) on the obsidian. It didn't break but it had come close. There was a crack running down it and it had bent slightly. Then he did it again on the black diamond. It didn't even leave a scratch. He tried it again but this time with a Arkanite hammerhead. It didn't even leave a scratch on either the diamond or the hammerhead.

So he decided to use the black diamond. He bought twenty pounds of black diamond and melted it down, then cut them to fit the bristle sizes. When they were done they were like a uniform wire size bristle. The bristles were the same thickness as a muggle copper paper clip and a foot and three inches in length. He had put all of them together and bound them with a silver ring.

Making all of his discoveries and building all of the materials for the broom had taken but two weeks to make. So now all he had to do was to put the broom together. He cast a carving charm on the Hellithral and watched the charm do it's work. Now the frame for the broom was done.

It was five feet in length (Instead of the usual four.) and carved in honor of his Helldragon animagus form. The frame now looked like the head and neck of a Helldragon. From the devil horns to the scale pattern. Of course it wasn't big, the head was about the size of a CD in circumference and a unsharpened pencil in length. He heavily decorated it in gems. He then stuck the bristles onto the tail end of the broom by melting the first four inches of the bristles (Up to where the silver binding ring was.) to the last four inches of the frame. He then put all of the necessary charms onto it plus a couple comfort charms and used an engraving spell to engrave 'HELLDRAGON's FURY' onto it and then inlaid obsidian letters onto the letter holes. They mixed perfectly with the blood red metal of the broom.

He of course was not stupid and he realized that the frame would rust as it was a metal. So he cast an anti-rusting spell on the entire frame.

He then shadow stalked to the field in Brazil to test his baby out. 'Alright' he thought, 'The best broom on the market is the new Nimbus2000 which has a max speed of 120 km/h! I would get from the start of this field to the end in 8.3 seconds. Lets see what my baby can do.' He mounted his broom and took off. He reached the other end of the 1000 field in 3.3 seconds. "HOLY SHITTT!" he yelled. He cast a speed measuring charm and took of again. The charm read 300 km/h at max speed and 1.65 seconds to reach 150 km/h. Harry flamed back to his room and fainted

Harry woke the next day to the sight of a rather large and menacing looking golden eagle hawk owl. He quickly looked at the letter, it was addressed to simply "Lord Potter" and the wax seal was a coat of arms. Two wands crossed into an X and a large M in the middle, with his curiosity growing Harry tore open the seal and examined the parchment inside.

****

Lord Harry James Potter,

As the head of House Potter and a Duke of Britain your presence is hereby requested on the 29th of August for the opening session of this year's Wizengamot. The Wizengamot is also aware that while at your age you might not be ready to take on the responsibilities that go along with such a grave burden. If you feel that this is true, then we encourage you to wait for a more appropriate time and promise to ensure your families honorable position.

Respectfully,

The Office of Cornelius Fudge

He looked at shock at the letter. He had a seat on the Wizengamot? HE WAS A DUKE! Why had he not been informed. He realized that he did not care about why but would find out anyway. He changed cloths quickly and apparated to Gringotts lobby. He walked calmly to Griphook (The goblin who served him on his first visit.) and asked to see the manager of the Potter vaults.

Griphook lead him away from the main corridor down a large while marbled hallway, Griphook lead him past a number of doors before stopping at a large highly polished oak door and knocking. It took almost thirty-seconds for the door to open, Griphook didn't look pleased but for once it seemed to be directed at another goblin instead of the usual human.

The goblin was a little shorter then Griphook and a little pudgier, he was dressed in something Harry imagined to be fine silk or something like it. The attendant was looking at Griphook with obvious loathing in his eyes before he turned to regard Harry. "What is the meaning of this?" he said.

Griphook looked even angrier then before, his tone was formal and crisp with an obvious coolness laced in. "Lord Potter may I introduce you to Silverjaw, he is the official manager of the Potter Estate." Silverjaw eyes grew large and he clumsily bowed to Harry.

"Welcome Lord Potter, this is quite an unexpected, yet welcomed pleasure." Harry didn't even need to use his legilimency on the goblin to know he was lying. He got a rather bad feeling about Silverjaw, his tone was definitely forced and the way he looked at Harry made him already made a headache form. He glanced over at Griphook who was looking at Silverjaw with the utmost loathing, if that loathing originated from jealousy or something else Harry was not sure.

"I've come to check on the state of my finances and would also like to request a full audit."

Silverjaw looked unmistakably uncomfortable as Harry said that. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter but you can't gain access to your family's vaults without written permission from your guardians."

Silverjaw played the regretful look very well but Harry knew that something was amiss. He was going to give Silverjaw a mouthful but he remembered that he had a reputation as head of house to uphold. So Harry merely said "According to my understanding of wizarding law, I'm the last of the Potters and so I don't require any type of special permission to access my families accounts."

Silver shook his head and a panicky gleam entered his eyes but other than that, any other human who did not know legilimency would have been fooled by his next statement. "I'm afraid that you are incorrect Lord Potter. Your guardian has requested that you not be allowed access to your Family Vault without written permission from him."

Harry silted his eyes and said "Tell me Silverjaw, would that guardian be the Dursleys or someone else."

The goblin seemed fairly surprised that he did not know who his guardian was and responded "It was your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore."

Harry used his Shadowmage powers to turn his eyes pitch black. "If you do not allow me access to my belongings I shall be taking this to the Manager of Gringotts."

"Taking what to me? There isn't a problem is there?" a goblin dressed in all gold armor came up to them.

Griphook answered for Harry "My Lord Goldtooth, Silverjaw has denied Lord Potter access to his vault."

Then Harry added "I am Lord of my family, the Last Scion of the House of Potter, so according to the laws and agreements you signed with my ministry. I CAN have access to these vaults and am being denied my birthright by this goblin and a man named Albus Dumbledore. Who I know for a fact has no Potter blood running in his veins. I want what is mine right now and for that matter I would like to see my parents Will. I have a feeling that it was violated."

Goldtooth nodded and sent the goblin next to him to get the will. Harry noticed that Silverjaw became a shade lighter of the usual goblin green and Harry assumed that he had paled. When he returned Harry read the Will and even his occulemency barely kept him from killing something, namely Silverjaw.

__

THE LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT OF JAMES AND LILY POTTER

Being of sound mind and body, we James and Lily Potter do bequeath all our worldly possessions to our son Harry James Potter. This includes all titles, monies, gems, homes, properties, businesses, artefacts and anything else in our homes or vaults throughout the world.

To the guardianship of our beloved son, the list of possible guardians is shown below in order of preference.

1. Sirius Orion Black, Godfather and Friend  
2. Amelia Bones, Godmother and Friend  
3. Remus John Lupin, Friend  
4. Frank and Alice Longbottom, Friends

Under no circumstance is Petunia Evans/Dursley to be given any say in her nephew's life. She may be blood related, but she hates all things magic other than gold. We would rather Harry be raised by wolves in a forest than go to that horrible woman.

Witnesses

Sirius Orion Black

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

James Potter  
Lily Evans Potter

"MY PARENTS WILL HAS BEEN VIOLATED!" He roared. He turned to Goldtooth and said "I, Harry James Potter, herby announce my right as Lord of house Potter, to enact The Emancipation Law of 1583. This law claims that any Lord of a family can be emancipated at any age they wish should their parent's Will be disobeyed."

The goblin summoned a paper which Harry signed in blood. Goldtooth duplicated the form and had one sent to the Ministry. He then took out a box which carried a signet ring. It was made from platinum and the crest was a circular platinum shield with an black diamond phoenix with emerald crest feathers and eyes inlaid into it. There was a Latin inscription '**Blackhawk's electus**, **Krotitelj of određeni član Crn Phoenix' **under it. Harry, who loved to learn different languages and especially long dead ones, knew that it read 'Blackhawk's Chosen, Tamer of the Black Phoenix' He put the ring on his ring finger and felt his magic bind to it. "Tell me, what has become of this Sirius Black?" He asked.

Goldtooth answered "To you humans he is the man who betrayed your parents to their deaths." he saw the murderous gleam in Harry's eyes (Which were conveniently still pitch black so he did not have to waste energy to make it happen again.) and continued, "But we goblins do not believe so because when he was captured he was thrown into Azkaban without a trial and his plea for Veritiserum was ignored " It was enough for Harry who knew full well about the effects of Veritiserum. Any man who would willingly go under it and was refused obviously was wrongly accused. He nodded to Goldtooth.

He then turned his cold gaze on Silverjaw who had been trying to edge away unnoticed. He said in an icy tone "You have defied the treaties signed by your ancestors with my family by cavorting with members of House Dumbledore. Your life is now forfeit. I challenge you to a fight for honor."

Silverjaw, who had been horrified, now had a smug smirk on his face. 'The fool wants to die, what human would challenge a goblin?' He thought then he said "I accept your challenge."

All of them walked to the dueling room (Goldtooth practically drooling to see some bloodshed) and Harry said "Weapons only, no magic at all." (He had often made a flame sword with his pyrohowling skills and he was proud to say that he could probably whip any goblin…but Silverjaw didn't know that.) Now Silverjaw, thinking that this would be an even easier kill because there would be no magic, smiled smugly and selected a small shield with a sword in the sheath melded onto it and a large hammer with pointed heads. (A/n. Think Ajax's hammer from Troy except the handle is shorter.)

Harry just combined both his Shadowmage and his pyrohowling skills to make a shield out of shadow flames. (A/n. Is shaped like Achilles shield in Troy.) He then turned his wand into it's sword form. He got into his killing form which was his left arm behind his head holding the shield where it could easily shield his back and it was easily turned to his front to block attacks. Then he put his right foot in front and his legs two feet apart with his sword's blade facing his bent elbow in front of him.

The goblin charged and wildly swung his hammer vertically at Harry's head. Harry easily dodged by dropping to the floor and rolling behind the goblin who was struggling to remove the hammer from the floor. He succeeded and was ashamed when he saw Harry just standing there waiting for him. Now he wasn't so cocky because he new that the blasted human could have beheaded him. He threw away the hammer and drew his sword. They both charged at each other and when they were close Harry side-stepped to the left then jumped to the right, Silverjaw's forward jab missing him entirely as he swung his sword into the goblin's unguarded neck decapitating him. He watched in satisfaction as the goblins dark blood pooled on the floor. (A/n. I'm not so good fight scenes but I tried to show how Harry was actually good enough with a sword to beat a goblin.)

The watching goblin's cheered. Harry nodded to each of them and said "Let this be a warning that messing with the Potters shall not be tolerated. Until I appoint my own solicitor Griphook shall be in charge of my finances. Gringotts' goblins have broken my trust and it will be difficult to regain it. Now who can tell me why my family motto is 'Blackhawk's Chosen, Tamer of the Black Phoenix'?"

It was Griphook who answered "Lord Potter, that is your family motto because centuries ago, Shadow Phoenixes were not uncommon. No Shadow Phoenix ever accepted a human as a companion although many tried to be accepted. Nobody could tame them either. Then your ancestor Jeremy Potter The First, was accepted by Blackhawk, the eldest of all Shadow Phoenixes. Hence the title Blackhawk's Chosen. No other human that we know of was ever accepted and the image of Blackhawk was captured in that ring." Harry looked at the ring on his finger and noticed that his Shadow Phoenix Blackhawk not only had the same name, but he looked exactly like the one on the ring. He decided to keep it quiet for now and ask Blackhawk when he returned home. (He could use his Shadow Phoenix animagus form to communicate with Blackhawk) He nodded and had Griphook get him the Potter Family Archives, property lists, audit, and vault treasures archive stored in a trunk for him to bring home.

Griphook did as asked and Harry shrunk the trunk, placed it in his pocket, and left to 'Madame Malkins robes for all occasions.' There he met Christy again and he had her fit him for Lord's Robes. The robes were made of arachnidan spun silk. The material was a pure, blinding white. On the right breast of the robe was a medium sized silver shield with a black phoenix with green eyes and crest feathers inside it, his family crest. On the back was intoned '**Blackhawk's electus**, **Krotitelj of određeni član Crn Phoenix' **in green silk and right under it was the translation 'Blackhawk's Chosen Tamer of the Black Phoenix', also in green silk, his family motto. It was a true work of art and he gave Christy another 'tip'. He left the store and went to 'Flourish and Blotts' and got Wizarding law books, pureblood customs books, Wizengamot info books, all of the school books from 1991, 1841, and 1791 so that he could make sure that his theory was indeed correct. He was determined not to make an ass of himself at the meeting so he needed to get his facts straight for the argument he would put up at the Wizengamot. He knew that it would greatly shock the idiotic officials who he would be talking to because they would be entirely unprepared for a convincing argument from an eleven year old.

He went to get all of his belongings from Privet drive, and he had to return his room to normal because he would never step foot inside that house ever again. He looked through his property lists and chose Potter manor in northern Ireland. He had not particularly liked any of his properties so it would be only temporary. He would either buy another or build his own. But not before he left a howler on the Dursley's table so he could rub in the fact that he was rich and that he was leaving them for good.


	4. First Meeting

The first thing that Harry did after he had gotten himself comfortable in his temporary home was to look at his familial Archives. From that he learned several things. The first thing was all of their Nobility, Seats of Power, and Titles. The archives told him that the Potters had first ascended to a seat of nobility in 223 B.C.E. (A/N: I have no clue about dates here so if these titles of Nobility did not yet exist at this time then pretend.)

They had started from a rich peasants, skipped Baron and went straight to Viscount. His ancestor Mycroft Potter had defeated a Griffon that was rampaging his village and was rewarded the title of Viscount after he had presented the griffon's head to the townspeople and the King. Fifty years later Ralph Potter was rewarded the title of Earl when he fought in a war and defeated the right hand man of the Dark Lord. Then a hundred years later Horatio Potter defeated the Dark Lord that ascended to power, earning him and the Potter family the Title of Duke.

His family had a seat of power on the Wizengamot, eligibility for the position of Minister of Magic, and a seat on the Hogwart's Board of Governors. His titles are Lord of House Potter, Duke of Britain, and Tamer of the Shadow Phoenix.

The second thing that he learned from the archives was that there was a secret library in Potter Castle that could only be opened by a Blood Heir of House Potter. Inside were books, scrolls, and unmarked scripts from ancient civilizations. The library had been constructed with an auto-updating charm so that a copy of every book ever written would automatically be added to the library. He knew that these would be important to learn because he knew for a fact that nearly nobody would know magic from over 5000 years ago.

The second thing that he did after reading the archives was to read all of his law books. There were two reasons for him to do this. First, he had a nearly photographic memory so he would definitely remember the laws of the wizarding world for the Wizengamot session. Second, was that he would be able to find any loopholes in laws. He intended on making the ministry look like complete morons.

The last thing that he did was to read the school books from every year that he had bought. What he found really amazed him. Were wizards really THAT stupid? one book from 200 years ago not only taught more than two times of what two books from this time taught, but they actually taught the theory correctly.

An example was the transfiguration books. The first year books from 1991 taught how to turn a match into a needle. They described the process of _willing_ the transfiguration to happen, waving the wand, and saying the incantation. Now he knew that the force of will worked for apparation, refusing the effects of an imperious curse, and other shit like that. But for transfiguration was just hoping for a plain old miracle. He tried it with the way the book described and came up with…nothing, nada.

The books from 1791 described visualizing the match in your mind's eye and saying the incantation with the wand movement while _visualizing _the actual change. This was how he usually used his magic. He tried it and came up with a perfect silver needle on his first attempt. His theory was proved right and he couldn't wait for the meeting.

His studying had taken a straight twenty hours of reading, he was confident that he would accomplish all of his goals at the meeting. He did the only thing he could think of. He fell asleep.

The next day he went to Potter castle, which while old and decrepit, held the library of the world. He had never even seen the library of Hogwarts and he somehow knew that the Potter library would be larger. The library was located in the north tower under a trapdoor that could only be opened by a blood sacrifice from a Potter. After paying the blood he entered and was astounded by the sheer size of the library. It was obviously under a dimension enlargement charm. The size of it was probably even bigger than half of the castle.

He looked through the shelves, which looked to be about a day old, and found two books that drew his attention. The first one was 'Apparation, the Known and Lost Forms' and the second was 'Beasts of Legend, the Noble Creatures'. He decided to read the apparation book first.

_Apparation is when you magically turn your body into an element to travel and is the only form of elemental magic that is can be learned by any wizard or witch. There are two known forms of the art that are used by humans, Air Apparation, and Lightning Apparation, while Fire and Ice Apparation is used by Phoenixes. It is possible to create a new form with a different element but incredibly difficult so it is not advised._

_Air Apparation is the most commonly used form in the present time. The process of Air Apparation is simple. You use magic to transform your human cells into oxygen cells which is everywhere between the Earth's crust and the end of the atmosphere. You then force those cells to exchange with oxygen cells another place in the world. The **crack **or **pop** is what gives away the fact that you have apparated. The **crack **or **pop **is just air displacement which is stoppable by a silencing charm being put around you. The strong points of this form of apparation is that if you apply the silencing charm it is completely undetectable. The weak points is that it is the weakest form of apparation and is blockable by any ward._

_Lightning Apparation is the more difficult form of apparation. It has been lost since the days of the Sumerians. Inside the Earth is a core. There are two parts to it, the inner core and the outer core. The inner core is believed to be a solid chunk of iron while the outer core is a liquid metal that most believe to be iron and nickel. But what is most important is that trillions upon trillions of tons of hot, liquid metal is constantly spinning which causes what muggles call an electromagnetic field._

_Lightning apparation is when you force your body's cells to join that electromagnetic field in the form of lightning which is the purest form of energy and carry you to your destination. The plus side of this form of apparation is that it is even faster then air apparation and not even a microsecond would be wasted where it would take five milliseconds for Air Apparation. It can also be used as an attack as well as a mode of transportation. _

_You can force more of the pure lightning than is needed to accompany you when you arrive at the destination and then release it once your cells become human again. The result would be a disturbance in the electromagnetic field which would cause lightning bolts to appear with you which would shock and probably obliterate anything in a twenty feet radius from you. The downside of this form of apparation is that it can be easily detectable. A small flash of lightning and an even smaller thunderclap signals a lightning apparation. As lightning is energy in it's purest form NO ward can stop it and it can not be traced like air apparation is. Any ward that is put up would just be ripped through._

Harry looked at the book in delight. He was excited to try this lightning apparation so he got the other book on the noble beasts and exited the library. He dropped off the book in his room in the castle and went to the dueling room. He would take it in steps. He first tried air apparation and noticed the usual pressure which he now assumed was air pressure caused by gravity.

He remembered when he had first discovered apparation he had, had to concentrate on that feeling of pressure. He had no biases to concentrate on to use lightning apparation until he remembered the time he had gotten shocked because he stuck his finger into a power outlet. So he closed his eyes and concentrated on that feeling. He willed himself to the other side of the room and was pleased when he felt his body transform into pure, shocking energy.

He opened his eyes and was faced to the other side of the room. Then he walked to the center of the room and conjured five vases and placed them in a circle fifteen feet apart from the crescent moon design on the floor and ten feet from each other. He shadow stalked to the very end of the room and concentrated again, this time with his eyes open. He felt the energy and measured how much he was and took a hold on twenty percent more then that. When he transformed back into human cells he was amazed. A microsecond after forming lightning bolts shot out twenty feet in every possible direction. The vases were completely destroyed. He would never again use air apparation as long as he lived.

He was awed by the power and realized that it would not do for others to find out about it. He would bury the book in his library and only teach it to those he trusted the most and only AFTER getting a blood oath.

He apparated to his room and got out his 'Beasts of Legend' book out.

_Out of the many fantastic beasts that roam and used to roam our planet, none are more powerful than the Noble Ancient Six. (_A/NI have never read Dungeons and Dragons so I'm just making shit up here._) The Lightning Phoenix (Commonly known as the Thunderbird.), the Shadowdragon, the Shadow Lion, the Royal Arch Griffon, the Lightning Dragon, and the Imperial Gold Dragon. Each of these powerful animals are said to be the guardians of magic. Each of these animals have only ever bonded to another creature once._

_The Lightning Phoenix is the second strongest of the Noble Ancient Six and was bonded to Lord Merlin who against popular belief was not a light favouring mage. He studied all aspects of magic and did not let the powers of either to seduce him. Out of the four types of phoenixes, Lightning, Fire, Ice, and Shadow, the Lightning Phoenix is the most powerful and as such is the lord of all Phoenixes. Phoenixes (Except the Shadow Phoenixes) generally favour light sided beings. But if their familiar has been wronged badly or, like Lord Merlin, is not seduced by the dark, they have a chance of bonding with a phoenix. Should their bonded become dark they will become black and have black lightning attacks instead of white. No ward, spell, or curse can subdue the power of a Lightning Phoenix._

_The Shadowdragon is believed to be the strongest of the Noble Ancient Six. It was bonded to a Dark Elf by the name of Eyexiv Dreamrod_._ The reason this is believed is that it's flame literally eats magic. The Flame can not burn anything at all but if the it touches any human, creature, or device that has magic in it, the magic in that specific thing will be completely destroyed. The Shadowdragon is the second largest beast in the world, only beaten in size by the Imperial Gold Dragon. It stretches 375 feet from nose to tail and had a wing span of 200 feet._

_The Shadow Lion is the ancestor of the majestic beast we know today. It had black fur instead of brown or gold. It was last seen as the bonded of the great Achilles, Lord of the Myrmidons. Like the lion of today, it was the king of the beasts. It had the same powers as a shadow phoenix of today except for the obvious flight skills, but it could leap twenty feet to make up for that. It was a ferocious hunter and about 3 times bigger than our lion._

_The Royal Arch Griffon disappeared in 9269 B.C.E. It is known to have been bonded but none have been able to trace the name from such a long time ago. It was much bigger than the griffons known today and also much more powerful. Like the griffon of today, it was also sired by a lion and an eagle. But the main difference between the griffon of today and the Royal Arch Griffon is that it was sired by a Shadow Lion and an Elder Eagle. (The Elder Eagle was five times larger than a normal eagle and it's feathers were pure gold. They were big, and strong enough to carry humans.) It was said to be able to take on seven fully grown dragons and win. _

_The Lightning dragon was a lot like the Helldragon. It's wings were made out of pure lightning and had lightning spikes on it's tail. It did not breath fire like most other dragons. It spat lightning as the name implies. It was only about ten feet smaller than a Helldragon. There are no records of it bonding and it was last seen in 7839 B.C.E._

_The Imperial Gold Dragon was the largest and most ferocious of all of the Noble Ancient Six. The largest one was said to be 500 feet in length and have a wingspan of 400 feet. When born it would be a bronze color and be as strong as a common Welsh Green. At ten years of age it would turn silver and grow spikes on it's head and tail. It would be as strong as a Hungarian Horntail. When it reaches it's majority at thirty years of age it would turn gold, loose it's spikes, and it's tail would become as sharp as a blade which could be used as a whip. It would be as strong as a Helldragon whose flame could melt through 100 feet of steel. It, along with the Shadowdragon, the lightning dragon, and the Helldragon, were able to take human form and speak the human language. None have ever been strong enough to bond to it and live._

_The Ancient Noble Six are believed to be extinct. The only one out of these animals that has been seen in the last 1000 years is the Lightning Phoenix._

Harry looked at the book with a small smirk. 'I know that it is unlikely that I will bond to one of these, but perhaps one is out of the two animagus forms that I have not been able to find yet.' he thought. He put both back in his library and went to sleep.

The two weeks preceding the Wizengamot meeting went by without much excitement. The only notable thing was him finding his forth animagus form after trying everyday for the past three years. His forth, and second to last form, was a nundu. A gigantic leopard that moves silently despite its size and whose breath causes disease deadly enough to eliminate entire villages. It has never yet been subdued by fewer than a hundred skilled wizards working together.

Most don't know it but a nundu is actually a Light creature. It was created by the Light Lords of the past to eliminate the most powerful Dark Lord of five millennia, until Salazar Slytherin came along. It did it's job well and eliminated all of Lord Uriazgl's followers and it's miasma (Which doesn't come out every time it opens it's mouth, only when the nundu wants to let the gas out, much like a snake's venom.) weakened the Dark Lord himself enough for the Light Lords to defeat him. The Light Lords felt that the two nundi that they had created were too dangerous to be left alive. So they tried to eliminate them. The nundu were VERY intelligent and figured out what was going to happen. They fled and the Light Lords labelled them Dark creatures.

He was very pleased with his form. The rest of the two weeks passed by smoothly with flying, sword and dueling practice (His training room at the castle had an opponent setting which created dueling dummies with different skill levels and powers.), and studying. If he had spent all of his time doing the last one listed then he would have labelled himself as boring.

Finally the time for the meeting had come so Harry made himself look thirteen to give himself a more powerful, yet not exaggerated, look and put on his Lord's Robes. Harry knew that the Lords of the Wizengamot were expected to arrive in their family carriages so he went to the family stable. When he arrived he nearly died from laughter. Ah he could picture it now. Carriages of every color arrive, all pulled by black or white stallions, then all of a sudden a blood red carriage arrives being pulled by four Nightmares. He could just imagine the shock of the people welcoming them.

He walked in the carriage and was impressed by it's size. It held an entire living room in what looked like a very small carriage from the outside. The ride was relatively short and when he arrived he looked out he laughed at the sight of wizards and witches blanching at the sight of the Nightmares. He schooled his features, stepped out of the carriage, and waved politely at all of them with a slight smile. They had visibly relaxed at the sight of him yet he could see that they were still wary.

Then the flashes started. The reporters of the crowd started yelling out questions.

"Lord Potter, aren't you too young to take on your post in the Wizengamot?" he ignored this one.

"Lord Potter, do you have a betrothal?" asked a witch in silver robes.

He answered "Not at the moment, Miss." with a chuckle. He just knew that he was going to be asked that.

"Lord Potter, are you going to Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, or Durmstrang?"

He told the man that he would go to Hogwarts and then said "No more questions please. I have a meeting to get to."

A man stepped up to him and said "Welcome Lord Potter, if you will follow me, I shall bring you to the Chambers." Harry nodded and they entered the large building. They took an elevator up to the top floor of the ministry. When they exited they were facing a large set of golden double doors. The man said "This is where I leave you Lord Potter, the minister wishes for me to express his gratitude for once again providing the wisdom of your illustrious family."

He walked through the double doors and walked into a 500 by 500 room. The room was decorated all in obsidian and fine, purple silk. At the front of the room there was a large stand with four chairs in a certain family's color behind it with one seat being taller then the others for the Supreme Warlock. Above that was a purple banner with the Wizengamot's coat of arms, which was a black shield with two white staffs crossed in an X and a large purple W behind that. This was where the Dukes and the Supreme warlock sat. In the Supreme Warlock's seat was Albus Dumbledore. Next to him was who Harry recognized as Lucius Malfoy. The Minister Cornelius Fudge sat at the very end in his own stand.

Fifteen feet in front of the Supreme Stand was the podium that Harry assumed was for the people presenting their cases.

There was a walk space to the head seat between the seats for the Marques, Earls, Viscounts, the Barons, and the common, yet influential people. All in all there were 170 witches and wizards in the room.

He walked straight to the Head table where Lord Dumbledore stood and said…**Announcing His Lordship, Harry James Potter, Duke of Great Britain, Last Son of House Potter, Blackhawk's Chosen, Tamer of the Great Shadow Phoenix, and Senior Lord of the Wizengamot.**

He walked to his seat beside Dumbledore and sat down. The first thing he did was to survey the people of the Wizengamot. He found that many of them were smirking slightly at him. He knew why, they were looking at him as the child, one who did not deserve the seat of Lord Potter that so usually inspired great fear and awe. In their eyes, he was the fifth wheel that certainly did not belong there. He couldn't have wished for anything more perfect. None but Dumbledore noticed his obvious age enhancement but he kept his tongue.

Then after about five minutes the last Lord, or in this case Lady, arrived. She looked to be the same age as Harry and was easily the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long black hair, an aristocratic face, and brown eyes that sparkled with warmth and power. She was a bit on the pale side though…She walked calmly up to the Lords Seats where Dumbledore stood again and announced her…**Announcing Her Lady, Aphrodite Aradia Black, Duchess of Britain, Daughter of House Black, Grimwolf's Chosen, Leader of the Pack, and Senior Lady of the Wizengamot.**

She took her seat right next to Harry. Dumbledore stood for the third time and said "Welcome, welcome my friends, to this years opening session of the British Isle's Wizengamot." Everyone clapped politely at the opening statement then Dumbledore continued. "The first item on the agenda is by request of Lord Malfoy. I give the floor to him."

Malfoy regally stood and said, "My friends, I have been looking through this country's schoolbooks and I find myself…disappointed at the lack of information that the young witches and wizards of this age receive. The level of knowledge of this age is laughable at most. I have half a mind to send my son to Durmstrang. At least there he would be learning something useful unlike the theory that he would learn at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore stood and said with no small bit of annoyance, "Lord Malfoy, the level of education that we provide at Hogwarts is all that can be sanctioned by the ministry."

Harry stood and everyone gave him their full, mocking attention. "There lies the problem. The ministry has no say of what goes on at Hogwarts as is stated in the treaty signed by the founders and the ministry of that time. You could teach Necromancy to the students and the ministry would have no say in whether or not you were allowed to do so."

Lord Malfoy gladly, albeit a tad surprised, said "Thank you Lord Potter, we finally have someone who actually knows of the treaty." Harry nodded at him. Most in the room were re-evaluating their opinions of him now that the Lord of House Malfoy had agreed with him.

Dumbledore said "It does not matter because what we teach is also all that we can in a seven year period."

Harry said "Rubbish, I have read the school books and I find myself with half a mind to got to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang. Your professors spend years building on only theory that not only is useless without more practical application but also severely ineffective. I've read the schoolbooks from 200 years ago and not only do we teach up to what would be a level five auror level in this age by NEWTS but we teach it correctly. If you will allow me, I shall prove my point." Dumbledore gave him permission so he continued. "Is anybody here starting their first year at Hogwarts with no prior practical attempt at magic."

"Me." said Aphrodite.

Harry smiled at her and asked if she had read her transfiguration book. She replied that she had and he had her attempt to change the match that he had conjured (To everybody's shock. The others were all thinking 'What! Where is the fool that we saw walk in here?') into a needle. It took her fifteen attempts to get it to change.

Harry said to everybody in the room. "See, see how long it took her to work the spell with those instructions? That is the reason that we need to spend so much valuable time learning theory that is just preventing us from learning anything. Now BLACKHAWK!" he yelled and his phoenix appeared. Everyone (Even Dumbledore) gasped and the two reporters in the room started taking pictures like their lives depended on it. He addressed his phoenix "Please retrieve the book I left on my bed."

Blackhawk flashed out the returned with a book in it's talons. Harry gave the book to Aphrodite and asked her to read the passage for the same spell out loud. She did as he asked. When she had finished Harry asked her to perform the spell. She got it on her first try and Harry held it up for everyone to see.

"See, not even two tries. That is what shows the incompetence of these teaching methods. This shows that the wizards and witches of this age are weak and getting weaker. I fully agree with Lord Malfoy on this matter and I suggest you do the same. Oh and one last thing. After reading 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts' I've found out that most couldn't duel their way out of a paper bag much less the minions of a Dark Lord. I suggest dueling lessons at Hogwarts, hopefully with a competent instructor. I understand that it is too late to do this with the other years. So I suggest implementing this only on the first years. Until we are able to get into the scheme of things."

Dumbledore organized the vote and not one person did not agree. Harry told everyone that he would pay for the books as it was too late to send out new lists. Dumbledore thanked him with a smile. Then he announced "The second item on the agenda is also from Lord Malfoy. So I turn the floor to him."

Lucius stood and addressed the animagus registration law. "I personally feel that the animagus registration law is just a waste of space in the law books. For every animagus that registers there is bound to be at least ten that don't. It is just a stupid law that no one follows. I feel that we should get rid of it."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, then he smiled "Am I to assume someone in your family has managed the transformation."

Lucius had the decency to look sheepish. "Yes, young Draco managed he is the first dragon animagus in history. He is a Hungarian Horntail." He said with a proud tone in his voice.

"Impressive, give young Draco the Wizengamot's congratulations " said Dumbledore said.

Harry added without standing and a slightly bored look on his face. "Not to mention the huge loophole that states that only animagi have to register. That leaves people like me who are multi-magi and animorphagi free reign. Oh and forgive me, Lord Malfoy for bursting your happy bubble there. But he is the second dragon animagus. I am the first with a form that no one here will believe and makes a Horntail wet itself."

Lord Malfoy sneered "What form is it? A Helldragon?" the last was said in a sarcastic voice.

Harry snorted "Got it in one."

Lucius sneered "Prove it."

Harry shrugged and transformed into a much smaller version of the Helldragon. Then he turned back after flying around the room and letting out a jet of flame. Everyone openly gaped until Harry said "Flies people, remember the flies." Everyone snapped their mouths shut and then voted the law out. But not before Dumbledore asked what his forms were.

Harry said "For the moment, a Helldragon, a Shadow Phoenix, a King Basilisk, and a Nundu." He yet again had to remind the Wizengamot to not swallow the poor flies.

"The last item on agenda is the Werewolf Restriction Act. I turn the floor to Dolores Umbridge, Senior Secretary for the Minister of Magic." Dumbledore said.

A _really _fat, toad faced witch walked to the center podium and spoke in a sickly sweet voice. "Honored Members of the Wizengamot. I stand before you because of a serious problem. Over the past few years there has been a number of attacks by the werewolves of this community. The attacks have been rising steadily in numbers each year for the past ten years and we now are imploring you to take action.

Werewolves are running freely across our lands, without us knowing who they are. I say we put a stop to it. This Bill shall certainly diminish the attacks. The bill states that all werewolves will have to register with the Ministry and that on the night of the full moon they will come to a Ministry sanction so that they shall not be able to harm honorable witches and wizards.

Also our statistics show that werewolves are extremely strong and become violent when angered. They do not have to be under the influence of the full moon to attack. So the Bill also states that werewolves shall not be able to work in populated jobs or in jobs that they run the risk of hurting other witches and wizards. I implore you to make this Bill become Law immediately so that the public may be protected." Harry saw she had perfect execution and that many people were nodding in support.

Dumbledore asked if there was anything to be added and Harry raised his wand. Dumbledore said "I give the floor to Lord Potter."

Harry stood and everyone looked at him with rapt attention. No one in the room was fool enough to doubt the young man now. Harry said "Tell me Dolores, did you check for any and all holes in this law before presenting it? I have found many things in this Bill that will result in much worse attacks than it stops and I would like to know if the Ministry is prepared to fight the wars that will inevitability arise should this bill be passed?"

Umbridge looked like she had swallowed a fly. But she said, "Lord Potter, how will wars arise if this bill is passed? We shall know of all of the wizards and witches that are lycanthropes. So we will know who attacks us." in that same, thrice damned, sickly sweet voice.

Harry answered, "Well for example, the lycanthropes who have high positions such as healers, aurors, teachers, or department heads shall become jobless. They can and will attack us out of spite.

Or the fact that many werewolves will not wish to register. Then we shall attempt to hunt them down, which will then lead to them going to the strongest werewolf packs of every country to attack us. All we shall do should this become law is to have the Anglo-Saxon Werewolf War of 687 and 1026 repeat themselves." Harry continued.

"Lastly, why would they care about breaking the laws if you would have already broken the Werewolf Liberty Pack Treaty of 1273. That treaty states that no Ministry of Magic may pass laws that effect only the werewolves of their community." This was thrown in by Aphrodite who was clearly on his side. Harry gave her a grateful smile which she returned.

Now even Umbridge knew that her Bill had no chance of passing and she was shaking in rage thinking 'How dare that brat!'

"So the way I see it, you have two choices. Sign the Bill and hope that no Dark Lords decide to rise. Or you toss that piece of garbage out." Harry finished. No one except Umbridge voted to make the bill law.

Umbridge, in her rage, opened her fat mouth and said "Your parents would have been disappointed. They surely would have tried with all their might to have this law passed." As soon as she said it she paled.

Everyone looked up at Harry who stood and walked to Umbridge. He said "Well, we will never know that seeing as an ass-fuck with delusions of power called Voldemort" He ignored the belly laughs from Dumbledore and Aphrodite and the screams, flinches, and winces of shock from the others. "killed them." he finished in a cheerful voice. Everyone was incredulous because of the cheerful tone but they sighed in relief when they saw that Harry wasn't going to blow up. It was short lived because Harry did explode.

"**MY PARENTS DID NOT SACRIFICE THEIR LIVES TO BE MOCKED THIS WAY! NOR FOR ME TO LIVE WITH THOSE THRICE DAMNED ABUSIVE MUGGLES!**" This was quite clearly thrown at Dumbledore and the old mage acknowledged it with a wince. **"I've lived with people like you my whole life. Hating others because they are not what they think is normal. You do not care for the public. All you want is to eliminate all of the half-breeds. You are exactly like muggles who burned witches and wizards. I fucking hate people like you Umbridge. I Challenge you to a fight to the death. May my victory serve as a reminder for all purists**."

The Wizengamot was shocked into silence. Everyone was utterly amazed at the confidence in the young wizard standing before them. They knew that he was powerful now but they also knew Umbridge to be a level seven dueling master. Well almost all of them anyway. Umbridge however, was planning her victory and the celebration for ridding herself of the pest afterwards. "I accept your challenge Lord Potter." A black light surrounded them and the floor. There was a great rumbling and then the shadows cleared. Now they were both standing on a long dueling arena.

Lucius Malfoy was watching with interest as Umbridge accepted. He leaned to Dumbledore and started the betting pool. "I have a hundred on Umbridge."

Dumbledore chuckled and replied "Two hundred on Harry for me."

Aphrodite said "Fifty on Lord Potter."

Seeing that there was no more bets coming Dumbledore stood. He said "Lord Potter, as the challenger you name the rules."

Harry stated the rules calmly "Anything goes."

Then Harry and Umbridge walked forward, bowed to each other, and said "I hereby summon the avatars of my wand to oversee this magical duel that is to take place." A smoky unicorn appeared from the wand and floated next to Umbridge. Everyone in the room gasped when not one, not two, but three avatars came from Harry's wand. First, shadows appeared with the haunting melody of the shadow phoenix which took form next to him. Then, with a screech a snake slithered from the wand and grew to twenty feet before settling, everyone knew a King Basilisk when they saw it. Lastly, a much tinier version of a Helldragon burst from his wand with a roar and started flying above them.

Umbridge looked at him in shock. Well everyone did but that is besides the point. Dumbledore was the first to recover. He stood and yelled "FIGHT"

Harry just stood there and said "To make it fair, I'll only attack you once for every four times that you attack me unless it is an Unforgivable that you cast."

Umbridge was seething. The gall of the boy. She yelled "**Expelliarmus!" **Harry parried it by side stepping and calling out "ONE!" Umbridge yelled "**Utrostruciti Stupefy!**" Three red bolts of light shot from her wand in quick succession. Harry just lazily waved his hand and used a simple shielding charm. "TWO!" he yelled. Umbridge yelled a borderline Dark curse. "**Omnipotens battuo" **Harry just stepped to the side. "Three!"

Now Umbridge decided to stop playing nice. "**Razbuktan Bič**" a flaming whip appeared and she tried to strike him with it. Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't thought that she would know a curse of that level and he mentally berated himself for it. He sunk down to one knee and yelled out "**Nisi-šen-šun.**" An emerald dome surrounded him as Umbridge rained blows on it.

Most of the spectators where watching in amazement. Only Dumbledore had ever seen that shield before and the only things that it couldn't block were the Cruciatus and the Avada Kedavra. After the whip had cracked down on the dome ten time Umbridge screamed in frustration. She dissolved the whip and Harry vanished his shield. He yelled "Not bwad Umbwidge, you awmost coaught me off gwuard." He conjured a spear behind his back. Umbridge couldn't take the baby voice she screamed out "**Avada Kedavra."**

That was what Harry had been waiting for. The curse to end all lives. He transformed his wand to it's staff form and thought '**Abriarnis' **A pure white shield appeared and ABSORBED the curse. Every single person in the room stared at the shield in pure shock. Then Harry threw his conjured spear at Umbridge. It impaled her through the shoulder. She sunk to the floor on her knees and he walked forward.

He transformed his staff into it's sword form and stabbed her through the heart. She died instantly. Harry walked back and said a prayer in Latin. Despite his dislike for her, he was an honorable man. He did not have qualms about killing but he wasn't a hit and run kind of guy. He did not know of the outcome of the duel or how good she was and he challenged her anyway. He knew that if she had kept her head she would have actually been a challenge. So he said the prayer for her. A white light appeared around her and then she vanished for a proper funeral.

He walked back to his seat and regally took it. They talked for a minute more and Dumbledore ended the meeting with a sigh. He was about to walk out and away from the Lord of House Potter's wrath when Harry grabbed his arm. The young lord simply said "We need to talk." then he apparated both of them to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.

A/N: Holy shit! This is the longest thing I've ever written. 13 pages and 6374 words. Well I hope you like the chapter as it took me a couple tries to get it right.

POLL: WHICH NOBLE BEAST SHOULD I HAVE FOR HARRY, HERMIONE, AND APHRODITE?

ROYAL ARCH GRIFFON

SHADOW LION

IMPERIAL GOLD DRAGON

LIGHTNING PHOENIX


	5. train ride

Harry brought Dumbledore to his office. Once there Dumbledore, who did not realize that it was actually his office because of the apparation wards, asked "Well this is a cosy office. Is it yours?"

Harry let out a small chuckle, which turned into a full belly laugh at Dumbledore's puzzled look. "Why headmaster, I am surprised. Just what has this world come to. You don't recognize your own bloody office. " he said when he regained himself.

Now it was Dumbledore's turn to laugh. "I am no fool Mr. Potter. Hogwarts has apparation wards two miles around it. So forgive me if I refuse to believe you."

Harry said "Why don't you try it then?" with a smirk. Dumbledore tried and was shocked when he found that he couldn't. Before he could start begging Harry to tell him how he had bypassed the wards, Harry said "Now that you know that this is in fact, your office, we can get down to business. First thing, loathe that I am to do this. I realize that the safety of your students are more important then the far less pleasant conversation we will having later." Dumbledore visibly paled as he had been hoping that he had forgotten.

Harry ignored him and continued, "These pesky apparation wards could keep you from helping a student in need so I will be teaching you how to bypass them. BUT!" he said as he saw Dumbledore start to look like the cat that got the canary. "I will only teach you IF you give me a wizard oath that you shall not teach others without my specific permission and that you shall not attempt to find me or my friends if we…disappear. Also this is a one time thing. This is the only thing you'll be getting from me."

Dumbledore agreed to the oath. Dumbledore took out his wand and said "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, herby swear on my magic that I shall never reveal the secrets of apparating through wards without the permission from Harry James Potter. I also swear that I shall not attempt to find Harry James Potter or his friends if they disappear."

Harry accepted the oath and there was a flash of red light. "Good, now first I must know how you were taught to apparate normally."

Dumbledore said "Well, the first time you apparate has to be accidental or you hitch a ride with someone else. Then you concentrate on the feeling of pressure (which no one has been able to find out what it actually is) and the picture or coordinates of the place you want to go to."

Harry nodded, "What that pressure is, is your body becoming air molecules. The pressure is just air pressure. My apparation is the same thing except you concentrate on this." he took the old man's hand and gave him a shock with his lightning mage ability "then instead of joining the air you join the electromagnetic field around the earth."

Dumbledore looked at him, "You're pulling my leg. If it were that simple Hogwarts would have fallen long ago."

Harry smirked, "Try it if you don't believe me."

Five minutes later Harry had to chain the headmaster to his chair because of the old man's excitement. (He was hopping all over the place, all dignity forgotten for Merlin's sake.)

"Now, who gave you permission to defy my parents will." he said, his voice an icicle wanting to smash itself on the old man's head.

Dumbledore immediately deflated and got his poker face on. He didn't know how skilled the boy was at detecting lies so he wasn't about to drop his guard. "Harry it was for your own safety. The death eaters were angry over their lord's presumed death. They would have hunted you down. Your mother sacrificed herself for you, and when she did this it was out of love. Your aunt being of the same blood, could provide an impenetrable protection, but only if you were with her."

Harry smirked inwardly, "Ah yes, the perfectly practiced answer. Now let me point out the flaws in that theory. First, while I was protected from death eaters, what protection did I receive from them. I was abused, whipped, and cut up. They are lucky that I seem to heal quickly and I never have any scars because if I did then they would have been in jail long ago."

Dumbledore schooled his face into a sad and horror-struck one, but inside he was jumping for joy. That part of his plan worked even better than expected. He had planned for the Dursleys to abuse him so that he would hate people like them. Then when the boy defeated Voldemort he would kill him for supposedly turning Dark and becoming a dark lord. He would not only be rid of all of the heirs of the founders and be able to claim the school as his own, but he would get the Potter Family treasure after he convinced the boy to give him his money in case of his death. Not only that, but he would be the man who stopped two Dark Lords, he would be even more revered than Merlin.

"Harry, I had no idea that people could be so inhuman. I beg your forgiveness. I would never have left you with those animals had I known." he said after he fully extinguished the twinkle in his eye.

'Damn the old man is good. Anyone else would have been fooled with that charade he just pulled. To bad for him that the Spartans invented legilimency and I have one Mindcraft (True occulemency and legilimency) scrolls in my library.' On the inside he was plotting ways to kill the old crone but on the outside he schooled a accepting look. 'No need to let him know that I can read him like a book.'

He smiled "Second, you could have kept someone there to keep an eye on me. Or you could have gotten me out after a few years when it was clear that I wouldn't be attacked."

Dumbledore smiled sadly "I assumed that you were being well treated so I saw no need. I am truly sorry." 'NOT' he added to himself.

Harry's smile now turned predatory, "Lastly, did you even bother to check my mother's bloodline? According to you, what protected me was a bloodward. Now how could a bloodward protect me if my mother was adopted."

That stopped Dumbledore in his tracks. "Excuse me."

Harry smiled evilly.

**Flashback:**

_The day after learning lightning apparation he went back to Gringotts. He walked right up to a teller and said "Bring me to Minister Goldtooth. Tell him it is the Lord of House Potter." the goblin immediately took his hand and used their form of apparation to bring the directly to the manager's office._

_The head goblin stood and said "Good morning Lord Potter, what brings you here?"_

_Harry said "From my sources I have discovered that there is a goblin spell that will tell me of all my abilities, dormant or otherwise, and all of the vaults that I am entitled to as either a blood or a magical heir. I want the spell cast for me. I am willing to pay a healthy sum for it."_

_Goldtooth's eyes were wide open in shock from the moment that Harry said "goblin spell" and were even wider when he found out which spell Harry was talking about. "That is one of the goblin's most guarded secrets. That ritual hasn't been used for three millennia. How do you know of it." he demanded._

"_The Potter library holds many secrets Lord Goldtooth" he said in prefect Gobbledegook. 'Nifty spell that one is.' he thought_

"_Mr. Potter that ritual would usually cost five million galleons, but we do not want wizards finding out that there is such a ritual. We goblins are greedy, I won't lie to you about that. If you keep your silence, we shall take half of the price out." _

_Harry said "Agreed, shall we perform it now." _

_Goldtooth nodded and brought out a black sheet of paper. He told Harry to cut his hand and allow his blood to cover about half of the paper. Harry did so and Goldtooth chanted "Show this man his power and inheritance." in Gobbledegook. There was a flash of black light and the blood was absorbed by the paper. After a few seconds there was another flash, red this time, and words spelt in his blood appeared._

_**NAME: HARRY JAMES POTTER **_

_**DATE OF BIRTH: JUlY 31, 1980**_

_**HALF HUMAN, HALF DEVIL**_

_**BLOODLINE: POTTER, SPARDA, SLYTHERIN **_

_**MAGICAL HEIR: SPARDA, SALAZAR SLYTHERIN **_

_**VAULTS: 1, 13, 21, 362, 648**_

_**ABILITIES: **_

_**ELEMENTAL (SHADOW, FIRE, ICE, LIGHTNING) **_

_**MULTI-ANIMAGUS (SIX FORMS, FOUR FOUND) **_

_**FULL METAMORPHAGUS**_

_**SOUNDLESS CASTING**_

_**WANDLESS CASTING**_

_**DOUBLE CASTING (LOCKED)**_

_**MARTIAL ARTIST**_

_**SWORDSMAN**_

_**MULTI-LINGUAL**_

_**FAMILIAL TRAITS: **_

_**PARSELTONGUE**_

_**NEARLY INSTANT HEALING**_

_**DEVIL FORM (LOCKED)**_

_**DEVIL STRENTH AND SPEED (LOCKED)**_

_**FAMILIARS: **_

_**BLACKHAWK: SHADOW PHONENIX**_

_**SALAZAR: KING BASILISK**_

_Both Harry and Goldtooth looked at the paper in complete shock. Harry because he had just found out that he was descended from a demon and that he had six forms instead of five, and Goldtooth because his Lord had come._

_The goblin got on his knees in respect. Harry looked bemused "Let me guess, Sparda was a Demon king or some shit like that. Stand my friend, no need to bow."_

_Goldtooth scrambled to his feet and replied "No my Lord Sparda, your ancestor defeated the Devil King Mundus when he wanted to invade the human world and locked the demons in Hell so that they could not come back. If he hadn't all goblins, humans, etc. would be dead." _

_Harry smiled "Very well, take me to my vault. Lets see what grandpa left for me."_

_Goldtooth chocked at that and then apparated them directly to vault 1. The door of the vault was made out of gold and heavily decorated with jewels. Harry walked forward, put his hand on the door, and proclaimed "I Harry James Slytherin Potter Sparda wish to enter my vault and claim my birthright."_

_The door flashed and Harry winced slightly as blood was taken. The door flashed again but this time it opened with a hiss. Harry smiled at the size of the vault. 'Even bigger than the Potter library' he thought. There was an ocean of gold, silver, and bronze to either side of him with a small walk space between them. He had to walk for five minutes before he reached the other side of the vault. _

_There was an archway with a flowing black liquid instead of a door. He stepped through and his jaw dropped. It was a library that put his to shame. It would take him at least 100 years of non-stop reading for him to read the books here. It was at least ten times larger than his. He walked through the library and came upon another portal. He came upon a large…well, closet. He walked through without looking at the cloths. This time the portal lead him to a small antechamber with a book on a pedestal. _

_It was a pretty small book so he read it quickly. It basically told him how to make his own Devil Arm Weapon. It also told him that his Devil Form would be unlocked when he was ready to handle the power and no sooner than that. The last thing it told him was how to use his demonic magic core. A demon's magic was more powerful than a human's so the magic is locked until the demon is ready to not let the power literally rip the demon to pieces. The book warned him that it would hurt like a bitch when he did this._

_He had to clear his mind and find his demonic core. Then he had to destroy the blocks so that the magic would be able to run through his veins. Harry did just as the book told him after he resumed his natural form. Since he was a Grandmaster at occulemency it was much easier. When the blocks were broken he felt pain. No scratch that, pain would have not been able to describe it. It felt like his bones were turned to ice then put in a warm liquid, stabbed repeatedly, then soaked in acid. (If you don't think that this hurts then drink some ice cold coke and bite into a piece of chicken or something hot. Then you'll believe me.)_

_The pain lasted for an hour. Then it was gone completely. He got up and conjured a large mirror. He looked at himself and liked the changes. Before summoning his demonic energy his natural form was embarrassing. He had been gaunt, short, barley muscled, his hair had been all over the place, and his glasses hid the only good part of his face, in other words, his eyes. _

_Now he would be proud to keep his natural form. His hair had turned silver and was spread over his face (Think Dante from DMC.) He was at least a foot taller and had large, lean muscles. His glasses had mysteriously disappeared under his shoe. (Heh heh) and his eyes were still green but they had a greyish tint to them. The last thing was that he would need was new underwear as his had a large hole in the front. (Wink wink) (_**By the way, all half demons in this series are well equipped so now you know why this is NC-17**

_He grinned happily and decided to test his new strength. He stomped on the floor and a large stone flipped up like a skateboard would. He punched at the rock and it turned to dust. (Well not really but it came close.) He ran and saw that he was at least three times faster. He reached wall so he ran up it then back flipped off it. He jumped and instinctively preformed an impossible double jump by focusing energy under his feet in midair. He started doing some martial arts and was pleased to note that he was performing them flawlessly at even higher speeds then he had been before._

_He grinned in victory and walked back to the closet. He had a strange dislike for shirts now so he ripped it off him. He took his pants off too and put on some black jeans after putting on some new underwear. He got an emerald green Basilisk hide jacket that had a bunch of metal buckles, bottomless pockets, it had a holster on the jacket's behind for two guns, and almost touched the floor. (Again, think Dante from DMC.) then to complete everything he got steel toed dragon hide combat boots that were charmed to be silent. Finally he grabbed a amulet that had a large pink gem in a silver chain._

_He ran out of the vault with an evil grin. Goldtooth grinned at him in approval of his new attire. "Take seven million from the ritual and make sure no one finds out of my new…inheritance."_

_The goblin nodded and Harry disapparated out. He had to keep appearances at the Wizengamot so he resumed using the form that he had been using._

**End Flashback:**

Of course you would have to a complete suicidal moron to tell the Lord of the Light that you were a half Devil so he told a very edited version of that day. Meaning that he said "My mum was from a prominent Pureblood family and it's no business of yours which one."

The old man looked like he was going t argue but wisely decided against it. Harry said "Well now that you know that your little bloodwards are useless I'm sure that you'll understand that I wont set foot in that house again."

Dumbledore nodded with a forced smile and said "Of course you're not. Did you expect me to send you back there. No I will help find you a good respectable family to go to."

Harry said in an ice cold voice "Like Hell you will. I'm emancipated, so I need no guardian."

Dumbledore faltered but regained himself almost instantly "Of course Mr. Potter." 'God Fucking Damn It. How can I control him if he is emancipated.'

Harry then said "Now pissed as I am, I also acknowledge that a good thing came from you sending me to my aunt. If a wizarding family had taken me I would have been a pampered prince who couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag. When you sent me to the Dursleys , I had to learn to fend for myself, I learned magic early, and have my familiar. So if one good thing came out of what you did it was this. So thank you, goodbye." he apparated out leaving a fuming headmaster.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT." the old man yelled when he realized that he had a hand in creating a strong Harry Potter instead of the reckless idiot he was expected to be.

Harry had apparated to a muggle gun shop. He made himself seem like a fifty year old. He searched for two handguns and found two pistols that he liked. There was a blood red .37 magnum and a black with green and black lightning decorated .37 magnum. He had the man selling them engrave 'HELLFIRE' on the blood red one in black gothic letters and 'BLACK LIGHTNING' on the black and green one with emerald gothic letters. He also bought two black Uzi's that he had 'MADE IN HELL' engraved in red gothic letters.

He took his new guns home and enchanted them to never run out of bullets, he charmed the fire velocity to be a bit quicker, and enchanted the bullets to be armor piercing. He conjured two targets and practiced shooting. He sucked. If he was aiming too just hit the damn things then he could but he couldn't hit a bulls-eye.

"Damn!" then he got an idea. He filled the guns with demonic energy and was pleased when he saw them start to glow red and black lightning start forming. He shot and started cheering when the bullet blew the target up. He then practiced for five non stop hours until he could successfully hit two moving targets near or directly on the bulls-eye.

He went to sleep with a pleased smile on his face. The next day was the train ride and Harry was having a fight with himself. He couldn't decide if he should wear his jacket or respectable wizard robes. He asked Salazar who said to go with the jacket and Blackhawk who said wizard cloths. So he preformed the ultimate and oldest ritual to choose for him. He flipped a galleon. "Guess I'm going with the jacket." he put on his attire that he got at the vault, resumed natural form, wrapped Salazar around his arm, put his magnums in the back holster, put the Uzi's in his pockets, and had Blackhawk flame him to platform 9 and ¾.

He was really running late so he hopped onto the train and searched for a compartment. He was lifting his trunk into the trunk space when he heard someone cast a "finite incantatem." he felt the spell hit the trunk when it was halfway to the luggage thingy (Don't know what its called) and he laughed out loud. He stowed his trunk away and met the culprits. Two identical redheads. He sat down and said "You shouldn't try to cancel what isn't there in the first place. Its just a waste of good magic."

The twin on the right said "Bloody Hell, I thought there was a weightless charm on it."

Harry laughed "Lets see, red hair, your own mother probably cant tell you apart, tried to prank me… you must be the infamous Gred and Forge Weasley that I heard so much about."

The twins laughed and the left one introduced himself as Fred and the right one as George. "Now who are you?" the both said in perfect synchronization.

Harry said with a mischievous smirk "Harry Potter. I doubt you heard of me."

Both blinked, then blinked again, then one last time for good measure. "Holy shit, are you really."

Harry just ran his fingers through his hair and it stayed spiked. (Now he looks like Vergil, Dante's twin.) his scar stood proudly on his head. The twins gasped, got on their knees, and chanted "We are not worthy."

Harry laughed and told them to sit. The both of them sat and asked "So Harry, which house do you think you'll be in?"

Harry smirked "There is only one choice available. The Hufflepuffs are out of the question because they kiss Dumbledore's robes. The Gryffindors don't think things through and only jump in headfirst which I would never do. The Ravencalws would be alright but they rely on authority to much. That leaves my house, the snake pit, Slytherin. Just like mum. Oh and lose the horror filled looks. Not all Slytherins are evil."

"Most of them are." said George

"No they are cunning and have no inhibitions about the dark arts. Just because you study the dark and embrace the dark does not make you evil. It makes you powerful, especially when you mix them with the light arts."

Both of the twins looked thoughtful. "Fine, we'll give you a shot. Don't make us regret that. Now, Lee Jordan has a tarantula so we take our leave." They left and Harry cast a spell on the door that would put a red aura around people that he should be wary of.

He was undisturbed for a while until a cute, bushy haired girl came into his compartment. He could tell that she was very distantly related to a powerful Devil because of her smell. He could also tell that none over her demonic powers were unleashed yet which was why she looked like a regular 11 year old instead of the beautiful girl she was supposed to be. She had no aura around her so he relaxed a small bit. "May I help you Miss…." he said

But she didn't answer. She was staring at his scar. "You're Harry Potter." she said needlessly.

Harry smirked "Really? Where?" he said looking around, conjuring a paper and a pen while he was at it.

She giggled at his antics, "Hermione Granger." she said holding out her hand with a smile.

"Pleasure." he said and kissed her hand. She blushed. "Would you care to sit?" he asked. She nodded and sank nervously onto the seat opposite him.

She looked at him for a few seconds before she blurted "Is it true that you defeated You Know Who by turning into a dragon and biting his head off, and that you got the scar when his body exploded? It says so in 'Rise and Fall Of The Dark Arts.' That would be awesome if you did…" she would have continued but he interrupted.

"Whoa, slow the fuck down." she blushed and started stammering apologies only to be cut off again. "First of all, how in the name of Merlin could that be true. Everyone involved in the incident is either dead or has no memory of it. People really must be gullible if they believe something in that type of history book. No offence." he added at her hurt look.

He decided to say another thing. "From what you just asked me, I believe that, no offence is intended here, you are a know it all who loves authority." her face darkened and her eyes became moist like she was about to cry. He hurried to explain himself, "Let me tell you that there is nothing wrong with that as everyone knows that knowledge is power. But there is a certain line that must be drawn. So let me give you a small bit of advice. Don't trust everything that you read, especially from a history book, and Never Ever trust authority figures. If they aren't politicians looking to control every aspect of every single person's life, then they are people who will manipulate, invade your privacy by reading your mind or going even further and possessing you, or just going for an old fashioned imperius curse to get what they want and discard you when they are finished."

She looked like she just had one of her fundamental truths eradicated and she was also disbelieving. So Harry decided to thrust the final nail in the coffin and maybe get a valuable friend. "If you don't believe me, just look at what Albus Dumbledore did. My parent's final Will said and I quote "Under no circumstance is Petunia Evans/Dursley to be given any say in her nephew's life. She may be blood related, but she hates all things magic other than gold. We would rather Harry be raised by wolves in a forest than go to that horrible woman." What does Dumbledore do? He goes and throws me to my aunt and uncle who abused, beat, and made me a slave and for what? For a blood protection that didn't even exist, seeing as my mom was adopted." he finished bitterly.

Hermione was looking horrified but the wheels in her head were turning at a rapid rate. 'How can we trust any one if this happened to the saviour of the wizarding world? If they did this to him, what would they do to me given the chance. Read my mind…crap…I need a way to block that out.' "Harry…is there a way to block mind reading? I really don't want any of those bastards playing around in my head. Or getting possessed, I definitely don't want to get possessed either." she added after a thought

Harry looked at her carefully "There is a way, but it takes years to perfect." she deflated. Now Harry was not a nice person after what had happened to him and the fact that he was a Devil didn't help matters. But he was capable of being nice once in a while. "There is a way for me to teach you instantly…But, you have to be willing to swear on your life and magic that you shall not ever teach anyone without my 'Go ahead' or ever reveal the existence of this ritual. This is not to be taken lightly, do you understand?" he paused "I'll also teach you how to become an animagus. After all, I'll need a partner in crime at Hogwarts." he said with a smirk

She hesitated but gathered a determined look. "I'll do it." they performed the oath and Harry put the compartment on total lockdown. Harry took his staff and drew a rune circle on the floor. He had her stand in the circle and then drew the rune of knowledge, link, and transfer on her forehead. He then started to chant in the Druid language and the runes all flashed red. She collapsed as foreign knowledge rushed through her mind. The ritual also made a link between them so that he could put more information in her head without them having to do the ritual again.

After a couple minutes she stood. She closed her eyes and concentrated to construct her Mindcraft barriers. She felt Harry in her mind guiding her so she did not attempt to push him out. Pretty soon the barriers were finished and Harry whistled "Not bad, even I would have trouble with those shields. They got nothing on mine but damn they're good." she smirked and he yelled "Hey! That smirk is trademarked." she dissolved into giggles then she stood and kissed him lightly, muttering a "Thank you."

Then she asked after sitting on his lap "So almighty creator of Mindcraft, what do your barriers consist of? By the way, why did you put the information of the Devils in my mind as well?"

Harry grinned "I sensed the Devil in you. So I gave you the key to unleashing her. Like your barrier, mine has three layers. Your outside barrier is a powerful hurricane, mine in a lightning superstorm. Your second barrier is a fortress that has arrows shooting from it constantly, mine is a fortress with no doors, meaning that you would have to climb up it. But the fun part is that every so often, spikes will shoot from the walls in every direction meaning that you will probably be speared. Finally your last barrier is a labyrinth with traps and animals to fight, mine is a room with a hundreds of stairs that go upside-down, left and right, diagonally, vertically. All of those stairs lead to hundreds doors in which only one leads to my mind and all others are either bottomless pits, or a fight with a dragon or some other dangerous creature or Demon."

At the end of his explanation she was stuttering incoherently. "Well, lets see your animagus form then." he said

She nodded and sat back down in her original seat, took out her wand, and cast "Animal reveal yourself." in Serbian. She started to glow for a few minutes, then she opened her eyes and transformed. Sitting in her chair was a bird. But not any bird, it was a grey phoenix that was easily three times larger than Blackhawk and had lightning crackling around it. She transformed back and grumbled "A bird. I had to get a fucking bird. Well at least there are two more forms to go."

"You're mad?" he asked incredulously. "That was no normal bird. That was a lightning phoenix. The second strongest animal on Earth, and you're mad about that? Barmy, that's what you are. Completely barmy."

She smirked at him and said "Got ya."

He blinked. Then he growled "Do that again and…"

She laughed, "You're cute when you're pissed."

"No that's just my natural good looks. Girls love me. Now aren't you going to unlock your Devil powers?"

She shook her head. "We got time to talk here I'll do it before I go to sleep."

"You should do it now or people will be suspicious tomorrow." he warned

"Why" she asked

"Do it now and find out."

She sighed and did as the knowledge Harry had given her told her. Harry put the strongest silencing charm he knew in the lockdown spell. She started to glow red after two minutes and then let out an unearthly scream. She screamed like that for an hour with Harry only being able to watch. Finally she woke up with a groan. She looked at him and said "that fucking hurt."

Harry said "True, but it always does. Besides it was definitely worth it." he said and licked his lips. He conjured a mirror for her to see herself in and she gasped. She was now at least six inches taller, she had lost a couple inches off her waist, and her face had a more deathly beautiful look to it. Her eyes were now honey colored with a hint of red. Her hair which had previously been a bush was now falling down her back in more tamed, wavy curls. Her cloths which had been fitting her snugly were now skin tight and you could see her now nicely developed boobs and her wider hips. Harry looked at her then flicked his wand at her. "Thought you would look good in leather." he said and now she was indeed wearing skin tight leather that showed all of her curves.

She looked at him in wonder then, quicker then he could tell it was happening, she had her tongue in his mouth. They snogged each other brainless until she finally pulled back for air. She sat on him and Harry took the lockdown off the room. Not a minute went by before the door opened revealing Aphrodite Black, who Harry could also tell was half Devil who already unlocked her demon strength and speed but had not gotten her Devil Trigger yet. She took one look at the pair and smirked "Damn Potter you don't waste time do you? Not even a full day and you already have a girl."

Hermione answered before he could open his mouth "I wouldn't mind sharing if that's what you want."

Harry let out a fake sob "They grow up so fast."

Hermione smacked him then pecked him on the lips. Aphrodite straddled Hermione and kissed her then Harry. "I'll take you up on that." she said with a grin before both of the girls tried to French kiss Harry at the same time. It was interesting to say the least, having two tongues in his mouth at once. Yet very enjoyable even though Aphrodite was a thrice damned tease. She kept stopping the kiss just as it got good and kept pinching his nipples because he had no shirt. Neither girl could decide who would sit on his lap, so they took up seats on either side of him with one of their legs over one of his.

They occasionally ran out of things to discuss so kissed during these periods of time. For once Harry was feeling happy and didn't think it could get any better. How wrong he was. The compartment door opened again and two tan, beautiful Indian half Demon twin girls came in. He could tell they weren't as strong as a half Devil but they were damn close. He would guess that their ancestor was 6th circle of Hell Demon, which was one level from Devil. He saw that these girls had their Devil Triggers already.

"Can we sit here?" one of them asked shyly. Harry nodded and they took seats directly in front of the trio. The one on the right said "I'm Padma Patil and this is my sister Parvati." Harry gave them both a welcoming smile and said "This is Hermione Granger, this is Aphrodite Black, and I am Harry Potter."

The girls noticed his scar for the first time and the one on the right became even shyer but both got lustful glints in their eyes. 'I must be in heaven. I already have two girls and I might get two more.' Harry thought. He extended a Legilimency link and was shocked when he came upon a obvious Mindcraft barrier. He pulled out before they noticed.

"I see that you both have noticed the sexiest man on the train." said Hermione and all of the girls grinned.

"Not our fault that he is so hot." said Parvati.

"Well its not like he's totally ours. It would be a crime to keep him chained to one girl. So have at it." Aphrodite said.

Parvati and Padma looked at each other and nodded before standing and they both straddled Harry. Both girls kissed him and Parvati was bold enough to grab his cock. She pulled back and gasped "Have any of you felt this? Fucking thing is huge."

Then Padma said in an exasperated voice "Of course he is huge. He's a half devil for Merlin's sake. What did you expect."

"Well I wasn't planning on finding a half Devil going to Hogwarts so I didn't bother to see if he was one." Parvati shot back and kissed him again.

**Blowjob Warning: don't read if you don't like this stuff.**

He felt someone opening his pants and start sucking him off. He looked and saw that it was Padma. She was obviously inexperienced but she more than made up in effort. With a little bit of bobbing her head up and down, she was able to stuff his entire length in her mouth. She paused slightly when his crown touched the back of her mouth before she relaxed and shoved the cock into her throat.

After a moment, she pulled herself off to catch her breath. Harry was slightly cross-eyed from pleasure. Padma grinned when she saw the state that he was in and took him in her mouth and started throat-fucking him. He started to groan and pleased gurgling sounds escaped her.

She pulled up to breathe again. "Do you like this?" she gasped.

"Oh, fuck yes," Harry cheered and this time Parvati took him in her mouth. After a few minutes he felt his load build up and he warned Parvati that he was going to cum. She looked at him with pleased eyes. She took him all the way down her throat and started to hum a muggle song she had heard.

That sent him over the edge and he spilled himself in her mouth. She immediately sought her sister and shared her gift with her. Harry was going to ask for a repeat with the other two but someone started banging on the door. "Shit" he said and closed his pants.

**End Blowjob**

He opened the door with a flick of his wand. In the doorway stood Draco Malfoy with two gorillas. "Do you mind." said Harry angrily, "We were enjoying ourselves here."

Draco sneered at him before saying "Where is Potter? I heard he was in this compartment." Harry sighed and spiked his hair which had fallen to its original state during his blow job. "What the Hell. Your hair is black Potter. What's goin…never mind I really don't care. I'm here to warn you Potter. You shouldn't hang out with filth like that mudblood. Come, lets go to my compartment."

Harry sneered at him. "I'll thank you to not insult one of my girlfriends. So you can take your offer and fuck yourself with it."

Malfoy went red with rage. "You would do well not to insult me Potter. My father-"

Harry shut him up "Yeah, yeah I've listened to people like you all my life Malfoy. Get the fuck out if you don't want to have to have my foot surgically removed from your ass."

The blond ferret paled and told his goons to attack Harry. The one on the right punched him in the gut and you could hear a sickening crack as his hand broke. Harry picked both boys up by the collar and tossed them out of the compartment. Then he tripped Malfoy and the ferret face-planted the floor and had his ass stuck up in the air. Harry pulled his right foot back and yelled "FOUR!" He kicked the Malfoy heir in the family jewels with his steel toed combat boots. The ferret screamed like a girl and front flipped from the force of the kick. When he landed both of his feet fell with a crash on his goon's jewels.

Harry closed the door and sat down like nothing had happened. The girls were looking at him in awe until Aphrodite said "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?"

Harry chuckled and Hermione said "Do you want us to continue your…massage?" with a naughty grin. The Devils in the girls perked up at that. Harry was about to answer with a whole hearted 'yes' when a voice sounded throughout the train. "We have arrived at the station. Leave your belongings here. They will be delivered to your common rooms."

Harry answered that with a sobbing "FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK! WHY DOES GOD HATE ME!"

The girls laughed and Parvati said "Looks like we have to wait for after the sorting."

Harry nodded dejectedly. They got up and Parvati saw his guns so she grabbed one. "OOH nice magnum." she said "I'm partial to the Koch MP5 myself. Padma likes the 61 Scorpion the best."

Harry said "Yes but the Uzi's are my favourite for rapid fire, but the best ones are the magnums if you want accuracy."

Aphrodite was looking a bit lost so Hermione explained while they were walking. "Those are called guns. They're muggle weapons. They fire pieces of metal called bullets at supersonic speeds and you don't want to get hit by one. If you get hit in the head or heart then it's the equivalent of a messy Avada Kedavra. If you get shot a lot of times it's the same deal. If you get hit far from your vitals then you have a chance to live but you'll need to get the bullets out and close the wound or get medical attention. Otherwise it's game over."

Aphrodite nodded and said to Harry "Hey, can you get me and Hermione one of those guns?"

Harry looked at her and grinned "Sure, I'll take you to a muggle gun shop so you can buy them. Then I'll just have to enchant them for you."

They reached the boats and Harry and the girls got their own. Then a giant man brought them across the lake. The only enjoyable part of the ride was when a gangly red haired boy fell in the lake. Harry was going to summon him but he didn't want the boy in his boat so he left him there. Then a tentacle of a giant squid grabbed the boy and hauled him back to the boat.

Hermione sighed "To bad, I really hate that kid. Why couldn't that giant squid leave him there."

When they arrived at the castle, which Harry didn't like very much even though it was better than his castle, they were met by a old, severe looking woman. She told them to wait in the hall and left. The rumors about how they would be sorted started like wildfire.

He heard the red haired boy say "My brothers told me that we have to wrestle a troll."

Harry couldn't help it. He started laughing. "Come on, do you really expect them to make us fight a troll. What good would that do? Oh I know if you faint then you're a puff. If you try to trick it then you're a snake. If you try having an intelligent conversation with it then you're a raven. And if you actually try to fight then you're a lion." he said mockingly and the boy flushed. "Come on if you believed that then you don't belong here."

"That's enough." said the old lady who had appeared again. She was still looking severe but Harry could see her mouth twitch and her eyes sparkle in amusement. Harry guessed that she heard what he said. "I shall be leading you into the hall where the sorting hat shall sort you into you houses."

She led them into the hall filled with students and Harry saw the thrice damned twinkling eyes of the old man. Everyone thought that the headmaster's benign smile was just the face of a grandfatherly old man but Harry wasn't fooled. The old crone was up to something.

The old man was thinking 'Great. Soon I'll have control of my weapon. Now that I bullied the hat into putting him in Gryffindor I'll be able to watch him.'

The hat sang a song and the old lady started calling names. Aphrodite was sorted into Slytherin. Soon the house tables filled and the McGonagall called Hermione's name. The hat made her a Slytherin after 10 minutes of what looked like constant arguing. Hermione sat next to Aphrodite. Padma and Parvati both went to Slytherin to await their man and then it was Harry's turn. There were whispers and pointing at him from everywhere in the hall. He sat on the stool and before the hat had touched his head in started to yell "GRYFFIN…"

Harry snapped his fingers to start his pyrohowl fireball and thought "If you don't want me to burn you to a crisp, then I suggest you sort me right."

The hat yelled "SYTHERIN! **SYTHERIN**!" in terror. Even Dumbledore was gob smacked at that. The students were giving him betrayed looks.

Harry took his rightful place next to his girls and gave each of them a kiss. Dumbledore saw this and started to plan on how he could use them to manipulate Harry. The feast passed without much incident. Then they went to the Slytherin common room and Harry enlarged the inside of his bed, warded it, then jumped in with his girls. They finished what they had started on the train… (No sex yet. Just head.)

A/n

Now all of you are going to think that Harry is way to powerful but too fucking bad. I'm going to have Voldemort break the seal on the demon world so Harry needs all the power that he can get.

By the way, I forgot to do this with the other chapters so I'll do it now. This is the only time in the story that I will do this so just know that I did it. (Insert disclaimer here.) heh heh

7461 words…god damn I'm getting better at this writing crap lol.


	6. The stone

When Harry woke tomorrow he felt great. He had four half naked (bras and knickers) girls in his bed. He was going to get another blowjob when they woke up. The headmaster would get a rude awakening when he tried to manipulate them. Most importantly, (not really) Malfoy was unconscious on the floor with tentacles all over his face for trying to hex Harry while he slept. Then he felt the girls stirring and his morning wood got harder. (A/n: I don't really have time to write those scenes so you'll only get them once a couple chapters.)

A few minutes (hour) later Hermione asked "Why are we getting these urges. It is definitely not normal for eleven year olds to be dreaming of they're boyfriend's cock in they're cunt."

Parvati answered, "Devils age quicker. We would be sixteen if we lived in the demon world." Hermione nodded, satisfied with the answer.

Now they were currently sitting in the Great Hall. Harry was awaiting the announcements that Dumbledore had forgotten to give the night before. He wasn't disappointed when the old crone stood. "Welcome, now I forgot to do the announcements yesterday do to the bad memory the accompanies age, so I'll do them now. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is as the name implies, forbidden. There are creatures in that forest that will unfortunately tear you limb from limb." The first years were scared, while the older years rolled their eyes. Well except Harry and his girls. They were planning a trip to the forest to wrestle trolls.

"Secondly, the third floor corridor on wing B is off limits to all who don't wish to die a most painful death." There were some chuckles but nobody did not believe the headmaster. Harry was going to see what was down there first chance he got.

"Thirdly, all first years shall return all school books that they bought. We are starting a new curriculum and those books do not meet the new requirements. Thanks to the generosity of Lord Potter, you all will receive your new books Sunday night." the first years became excited at the thought and Hermione was looking like she wanted to hit him first then snog him brainless.

"Now as it is a Saturday, you may all go have some fun. Go on, get." he said with a chuckle. Harry walked the girls outside and when no one was looking he apparated them out to Potter castle.

When they arrived Hermione yelled "Impossible! It's impossible to apparate in Hogwarts. How the fuck did you do that?"

Harry responded by drawing three rune circles to perform the knowledge bond ritual on the other three girls. "Aphrodite, Padma, and Parvati. If each of you could kindly step into one of the circles, we can begin." They did as asked and Harry continued "Now you will need to drop you Mindcraft barriers for the ritual to work." The girls were confused but did as he asked. He had the girls perform the oath to never reveal any information. Harry drew the runes on their foreheads and chanted the incantation. There were flashes of light red light but the three did not collapse like Hermione had.

They frowned at him "What exactly did that ritual do? I didn't feel anything." Aphrodite asked. Harry just smiled and the all of the girls flinched as they were attacked with knowledge of lightning apparation. Then he put the knowledge of the animagus transformation in the other three's heads.

When they were focused enough to listen to him he said "That is what this ritual does. Any time that I want to teach you something I can just copy it from my mind and give the knowledge to you. You can also do the same to me. By the way, does that answer your question Hermione?"

She nodded and then all of them tried by apparating to Hogwarts and back. Harry told them to wait there for a few minutes and see their first animagus form and then was gone in a flash of lightning. Ten minutes later he came back with four black pieces of paper. He set them aside and asked the four to transform.

Aphrodite went first. She transformed into an Ice Cerberus. It looked exactly the same as a normal one. But it was covered in, and could control ice. She transformed back and Harry said "Great job babe. An Ice Cerberus is very powerful. I'm guessing that ice is your natural element." Aphrodite smiled and kissed him.

Padma went next. She transformed into an Elder Eagle. Harry smiled, he was impressed. "Elder Eagle, impressive. Your natural element is probably wind. Great going sexy." She grinned and promised him another 'massage' later.

Finally it was Parvati's turn. She transformed into a Fire Wolf. "Cool. All of you were magical animals. That is very hard to do and requires a lot of power." he snogged Parvati brainless then conjured a table and five chairs. He had them sit down. "Now who can tell me what the difference is between an Elemental Magician and an Elemental Mage?"

Hermione said "An Elemental Magician is someone who controls one or two elements and an Elemental Mage is someone who controls all elements."

"Wrong!" he said. Hermione looked shocked for a minute before she opened her mouth but Harry cut her off, "There is no difference between the two. Every elemental has two elements that comes naturally to them and they are capable of learning the others manually. Some of them are lucky and have three natural ones. But since not all of them decide to go through the training to master all of them elementals have been separated into those two groups. What these papers do, is they tell you your heritage, inheritance, abilities, and Family Traits." The four grinned at that but Hermione was a bit put out from getting the question wrong.

Harry did the goblin ritual and snatched the papers away before they saw what they had. He grinned cheekily and said "Leader gets first look." they growled at him and he arranged the four papers. Aphrodite was first.

**_NAME: Aphrodite Aradia Black_**

**_DATE OF BIRTH: December 12, 1980_**

_**HALF HUMAN, HALF DEVIL**_

**_BLOODLINE: Black, Nevan_**

_**MAGICAL HEIR: Nevan, **_

_**VAULTS: 4, 23, 34, 332, 748**_

_**ABILITIES: **_

_**ELEMENTAL (ICE, Metal) **_

_**MULTI-ANIMAGUS (four FORMS, one FOUND) **_

_**SOUNDLESS CASTING**_

_**WANDLESS CASTING**_

_**MARTIAL ARTIST**_

_**SWORDSWOMAN**_

_**MULTI-LINGUAL**_

_**FAMILIAL TRAITS: **_

_**Dementor EFFECT**_

_**Silvertongue**_

_**NEARLY INSTANT HEALING**_

_**DEVIL FORM (LOCKED)**_

_**DEVIL STRENTH AND SPEED **_

_**FAMILIARS: **_

_**NONE**_

Harry smiled and handed her, her parchment.

_**NAME: Hermione Jane Granger **_

_**DATE OF BIRTH: September 19, 1980**_

_**HALF HUMAN, HALF DEVIL**_

_**BLOODLINE: kAIN, Ravenclaw**_

_**MAGICAL Heir: kAIN, Rowena Ravenclaw**_

_**VAULTS: 6, 33, 25, 862,**_

_**ABILITIES: **_

_**ELEMENTAL (Time, Earth, lightning) **_

_**MULTI-ANIMAGUS (five FORMS, two FOUND) **_

_**SOUNDLESS CASTING**_

_**WANDLESS CASTING**_

_**DOUBLE CASTING (LOCKED)**_

_**MULTI-LINGUAL**_

_**FAMILIAL TRAITS: **_

_**NEARLY INSTANT HEALING**_

_**Touch of Knowledge**_

_**DEVIL FORM (LOCKED)**_

_**DEVIL STRENTH AND SPEED **_

He grinned at Hermione and gave her the sheet.

_**NAME: Parvati Patil **_

_**DATE OF BIRTH: april 5, 1980**_

_**HALF HUMAN, HALF DEMON**_

_**BLOODLINE: Patil, Messor**_

_**MAGICAL HEIR: Messor **_

_**VAULTS: 2, 8, 28, 556, 948**_

_**ABILITIES: **_

_**ELEMENTAL (FIRE, poison) **_

_**MULTI-ANIMAGUS (three FORMS, one FOUND) **_

_**Half METAMORPHAGUS**_

_**WANDLESS CASTING**_

_**SWORDSWoMAN**_

_**MULTI-LINGUAL**_

_**FAMILIAL TRAITS: **_

_**Regeneration**_

_**NEARLY INSTANT HEALING**_

_**DEVIL FORM **_

_**DEVIL STRENTH AND SPEED **_

He handed Parvati her paper and kissed her.

_**NAME: PADMA Patil **_

_**DATE OF BIRTH: april 5, 1980**_

_**HALF HUMAN, HALF DEMON**_

_**BLOODLINE: Patil, Messor**_

_**MAGICAL HEIR: Messor **_

_**VAULTS: 2, 8, 28, 556, 948**_

_**ABILITIES: **_

_**ELEMENTAL (Wind, Water) **_

_**MULTI-ANIMAGUS (three FORMS, one FOUND) **_

_**Half METAMORPHAGUS**_

_**WANDLESS CASTING**_

_**SWORDSWoMAN**_

_**MULTI-LINGUAL**_

_**FAMILIAL TRAITS: **_

_**Regeneration**_

_**NEARLY INSTANT HEALING**_

_**DEVIL FORM **_

_**DEVIL STRENTH AND SPEED **_

They read through their sheets. They're reactions were comical. Aphrodite jumped up and started doing a dance. Hermione fainted and the sheet slipped out of her hand. Padma and Parvati squealed and then snogged each other. Harry yelled to get they're attention. He had to kiss Hermione awake though. "Well now we know you're abilities and somewhat…unexpected lineages. Now I will transfer my knowledge of how elements work. It will be you're 1st priority over the weekend to train them…well 2nd priority. You're 1st priority is to find out which of our fellow classmates are demons. Search from first year up. Well that and make me crazy from pleasure as you've been doing. Now before any of that, we need to make our Devil Arms."

They perked up at that. They followed Harry to the ritual room after he had transferred the knowledge as promised. Harry used his magic to conjure five tubs that were nine feet in length. "I will be making mine first. So I can make sure that there are no unpleasant side effects."

Harry got out an 88in8in block of steel that had no color and laid it in the tub. He cut his wrist and his red/black blood flowed from the cut into the tub until the block had been covered completely. He licked his wrist and the wound healed before his eyes. "**Primiti Moj Krv Pa Napraviti Moj Vrag Oružje" **he chantedThere was a of flash of red and a slurping sound. The metal was absorbing his blood. When the blood was gone there was a flash of black and then the metal turned pitch black. Then it started pulsing red and slowly, the metal melted into a black liquid. It stayed like that for five minutes and Harry was becoming impatient. Then there was another flash, red this time. The liquid slowly shaped into his blade. Then when it was done the tub melted and the blade started to float and was pulsing red.

Harry strode forward and admired his weapon. The blade itself, was made of black steel with red lightning running down it's length. It was about four feet in length and five inches wide. The hilt was…perfect. It was in the shape of a dragon head and neck. The handle was the neck and the head was similar to his Helldragon but it had a third, closed, black diamond eye and two open ones. The very bottom of the hilt was a detailed skull. The blade was secured in a weird way. Instead of being secure they way a normal sword would be, it was literally bitten by the dragon. Another thing was that the head and neck was not welded together. It had a visible (only to demons) space between them that made him think that if the blade was stuck in something sturdy, he would be able to turn the neck to make something happen. Harry smiled at it and whispered "Red Dragon." they lightning on the blade flared and the name was now engraved in red lightning.

Harry reached out, held his hand an inch from the hilt for a second, then grabbed it. Pain. Unimaginable pain surged through him as soon as he did that. He collapsed to his knees but refused to scream. None of the girls rushed to him. They all knew what was happening. The blade and Harry were becoming one. Runes of ownership connected to torture, magic resistance, auto sharpening, auto cleaning, unbreakable, and illusion formed on the blade. Now if anyone other than Harry tried to use it, they would be subjected to pain ten times worse than the Cruciatus. It was also incharmable by anybody except him, only people who he wanted to see it would be able to, and they would clean and sharpen themselves. They were also unbreakable.

Then something unexpected happened. Harry and the blade started pulsing with green light and there was a loud heartbeat sound that went **THUMP, THUMP **in tune with the pulse. Parvati and Padma gasped. Hermione being curious asked what was wrong. Padma answered with an awed voice, "He-he-he's going through Devil trigger! He's unleashing his Devil form! For that to happen at such a young age without him needing it to survive is incredible. He truly is the Son of Sparda!"

"But you and Parvati already went through Devil Trigger, and you're as old as us." said Hermione.

Parvati answered this time, "Yes but we were near death. We would have died if it hadn't happened. Also we cant do it by will yet. But with the time his transformation is happening we suspect he will be able to and actually hold it instead of reverting after fifteen minutes because of power burnout." By now the heartbeat was deafening, the pulse blinding.

Then Harry stood and yelled out. A flaming rune circle with a emerald light appeared around him and obscured their view. Then the ball of light and runes rose off the ground fifteen feet into the air. Then al of a sudden it cracked and exploded outward with a sound of breaking glass. Harry stayed in the air pulsing but you would be retarded to not see the difference. Harry now was another foot taller and had a thick emerald green hide. He had a speared tail and five feet long wings that held him in the air. His face was almost the same shape as his normal face except it was deadlier. The top of his face was green but the area around his mouth (Which held sharp teeth) was black. He had two black slits for eyes and there was a black diamond on his forehead. He had two long, black horns. (Can't really describe them so just look at a picture of Sparda.) He was had large muscles all over his chest (which was puffed out), legs, and arms. His nails had lengthened into claws. Also the third eye on the sword opened.

He hovered for a moment before retracting his wings and dropping. He fell on his feet and bent his knees slightly to absorb the impact. He looked at the girls "What the fuck just happened?" his voice had a second, deadlier presence in it.

Parvati stepped over and said "You went through your Devil Trigger Harry. Are you feeling tired?"

Harry smirked "I cant be normal even by Devil standards can I? Oh no I'm feeling great!" to prove his point he jumped even higher then he had floated and touched the ceiling. (Room is really big. Like a hundred feet high.) when he landed he barely bent his knees. Then he was gone. His outline had blurred then he was just gone. Hermione, Parvati, and Padma stepped forward and looked around. Then they heard a squeal and looked around. Harry was back in human form with Aphrodite in his arms and his tongue in he mouth.

The girls smirked and Hermione said "Well that will be useful for history class snogging."

Harry and Aphrodite broke apart and Harry said "Come on, it's you're turn now. I cant be the only one with a devil arm."

Padma and Parvati yelled "I go first!" they looked at each other then yelled "Okay, we." Harry chuckled and gave them the go ahead. They repeated the ritual and to their joy, were finally able to maintain their devil forms. As a result they grew a bit and jumped up a full bra size. They wore a long skirt-like thing that were made from black fire or semi-transparent air. Their torso's were nude. They're skin darkened and became slightly harder looking and they both grew wings. After the bonding they both admired their swords. They both were basically the same and they had all of the runes that Harry's has. The only difference was the color. One was blue and the other a red-orange. They were both blades with serrated edges. The blue one created gusts of wind when swung and the same for the red one except it hurled fire. They were named Agni and Rudra by Parvati and Padma. The only crappy part was that on the hilts there were twin talking skulls.

They both pissed the girls wielding them off so Padma and Parvati yelled "No talking" and bashed the skulls together while Harry, Hermione, and Aphrodite roared with laughter.

Then it was Hermione's turn. She did the ritual and ended up with a sword that controlled the element of lightning. It was as long and Harry's and had wings on both side of the handle. She decided to call it Alastor. She kicked up a stone and stabbed it. It shook for a second before exploding with a flash of lightning. She had a feral grin on her face. Like Harry she went through Devil Trigger to the amazement of the others. She was covered in furs from the waist down but her torso was completely nude. Her tits also jumped two bra sizes. Even though her skin looked human it could take a bullet better than a dragon would be able to. Her hair was now more to a purple color and she grew wings.

Finally It was Aphrodite's turn. She preformed the ritual and came up with the weirdest Devil Arm of the lot. It was a weapon infused with ice. It had three rods made of a blue metal (that not even Hermione could figure the name of) interlocking on a black steel ring. She took it and it bonded to her. She also went through devil trigger but she could not maintain her form like Padma and Parvati had not been able two before making their Devil Arms. She looked the same as Hermione when she transformed except for bigger tits and blue metallic hair. She swung her new weapon expertly and each time it hit the rocks that Harry conjured for her it would freeze them. Then the rocks would easily break in half.

They apparated to the dueling room and they each selected a training dummy. Harry went first again while Aphrodite decided to sit out and try using her metal control. His swipes with the sword were perfect as though the sword was just an extension of his arm. The dummy did not stand a chance. Then he finally stabbed the dummy in the chest and turned the handle which he decided to call a clutch. The eyes glowed red and fired three lasers that joined into one and punched through the dummy. It kept going until it hit the wall and blew up. It left a hole ten in in diameter on the wall. Then the clutch spun back in place. Harry stared at his sword in awe. But not as much as the girls.

Then Parvati and Padma went together. Swiping at all the dummies which burned or was swept back with a tornado, occasionally flipping in the air, or jamming the swords into the ground and causing a wave of flame or wind. Then Parvati pressed against Padma's back and the joined swords. They spun and formed a flaming tornado that burnt the dummies to a crisp. They grinned happily and kissed each other congratulations.

Finally it was Hermione's turn. She swung her lightning charged sword and it fried the dummies. She jammed the blade into the ground und the stones upturned from lightning crackling to her poor victim.

She smiled and Aphrodite yelled "I did it!" they looked at her and Harry grinned. She was holding a solid chunk of gold in her hands.

"Great. Keep practicing. If you keep practicing you will be able to make an entire castle out of metal. Since metal, this goes for earth too, comes from the earth, you will be able to extract metal or precious stone directly from the earth." Hermione and Aphrodite grinned at them. Then Harry noticed that it was almost dinner time and they apparated to Hogwarts.

The first month of schooling passed by without much incident. The headmaster tried to coerce the girls into spying on Harry and when that didn't work he tried to force them through threat of kicking them out of school. Harry who had accompanied them in the shadows walked out and told Dumbledore in no uncertain terms, that he was to leave his girls and him alone or he would transfer them all to Beauxbatons. He then proceeded to blackmail the headmaster with the threat of going to the ministry and telling Fudge what he had heard Dumbledore say that day under Veritiserum.

The headmaster didn't bother them again. The teachers however praised their talents to the skies. They were always the only ones who could get all spells on their first tries even with the new books. The girls mastered their natural elements so they traded their elemental knowledge. They were all mere weeks from mastering all elements. Meanwhile Harry, Cho, and Hermione started drawing the plans for their own castle, which would be made entirely out of the elements. With their powers they would be able to have it built by Christmas.

There was also a new addition to Harry's harem. Cho Chang approached Hermione the first Friday about joining Harry's harem and Harry obviously accepted. This was good for them because not only was Cho beautiful, she could tell that they were demons despite being a human herself and did not care. She was the best martial artist Harry had ever met. He could only barely beat her. She was a doppelganger which made it even harder for him to beat her. She also studied Korean alchemy which was infinitely harder than potions.

Then a week later Harry discovered a ritual that would turn humans into Devils. All it required was that a Devil shared blood with her, chanted an incantation, then shagged the human senseless. Cho had no problem with any of the steps. They preformed the ritual in which all of them shared blood and then Harry shagged her. The ritual caused no visible changes to her so Harry had her unlock her devil strength and speed. Now she looked much the same as Aphrodite.

They made her Devil Arm and she was like Aphrodite who could not hold her form for long. She looked like Harry in the way that her Devil form had a tail but she was covered in a poisonous looking metallic skirt and like the other girls, no upper clothing. Her weapon was a pair of metallic gauntlets and greaves. They controlled light and whenever she stomped on the floor hard with them a volcano of light appeared. They added to her already impressive speed and strength. She called them Beowulf. They trained her in the elements and other aspects of magic.

Another thing that happened was in the fourth week of the month there was a flying practice. Harry was such a good flier that Snape made him the Slytherin seeker. Harry's favorite part of this was when Snape and Hooch asked him if he wanted a Nimbus2000 or a thunderbolt and he had replied "Neither."

Snape had looked at him like he was barmy and said "But they're the best brooms on the market. What do you mean neither? You want Slytherin to win don't you?"

Harry just laughed "Best broom on the market yes, best broom period no." Snape just looked at him, awaiting an explanation. Harry just summoned his broom and instead of it flying to him it just popped in front of him. Both of his teachers looked interested at his broom so he said "The Helldragon's Fury, personally built, and puts the Nimbus to shame." As they were still outside, Harry mounted his broom. "See ya." he took of so quick that Hooch was looking around in the sky for him while Snape just grinned like a maniac.

The most important thing that happened was Harry overhearing a conversation between Dumbledore and the world famous alchemist Nicolas Flamel. He had skipped the last quarter of history for an early lunch and seen both men in the middle of the hall. He had transformed into his phoenix form and flown to the rafters. Both men were oblivious and Harry had easily overheard them. It appeared that Dumbledore had stolen Flamel's Philosopher's Stone and he wasn't happy about it. Flamel would die without his stone and Harry wanted to help him. Nick was about to curse Dumbledore when Harry's favorite meddler used the magic of the school to banish Flamel from the castle.

Harry told his girls what had happened and they decide to write to Flamel. They sent a letter saying that they heard his conversation with Dumb-as-a-door and they wanted to help. It also said that they wanted to set a meeting with him and his wife. The day after Harry probed the old man's mind. He was disgusted by what he found. In order of importance was a prophecy naming him the only one able to kill Voldemort. He also found that the old codger knew that Professor Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort and did not do anything because it was Harry's job to stop him. Thirdly, he found out Dumbledore's entire plan involving him and the old man's rise to power. Finally he probed for the location and defences of the stone. They were so horrible that a first year would get through them.

He left the old man's mind and awaited Flamel's reply. It came on Halloween. The letter was a password activated portkey that he and his girls took. There the group planned on how to take back the stone and they decided to wait for Quirrell to try to steal it so that Harry would be able to try to kill Voldemort and blame the old man. Nick also agreed to do a knowledge transfer ritual with them if he got his stone back.

Then they went back to school for the Halloween Masquerade Ball that Dumbledore decided to have. Harry and Aphrodite were dancing, as was Hermione and Parvati, and Cho with Padma. The ball was half over when Quirrell came running into the hall yelling "Nundu! There is a nundu in the dungeon."

Dumbledore paled to the point where paper would be hard pressed to beat him. He stood and yelled "Prefect get the studen-" he was cut of with a bang when the doors flew open and in ran the beast. Several students fainted but Harry walked calmly to the beast and stared at it. The nundu growled and looked like it was going to spring. Harry transformed into his nundu form and they growled at each other for a few minutes. The students behind them were flabbergasted when the other nundu started to back away. Then it turned tail and ran. Harry followed. A few minutes later Harry came back, still in his nundu form and the students started yelling again, thinking that the nundu had beat Harry.

Then Harry reverted and said "Come on! Lets Party!" the girls cheered and jumped on him. He had a rough time dancing with five girls at once.

A/N

I was disappointed with the number of reviews for the last chapter. Please review for this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the weapons from Devil May Cry. I made the Red Dragon from my interpretation of the preview of the Red Queen from DMC4 but no one know what that actually does so I don't really need to disclaim it.

So did you like the Cho idea? How about the plan of their own elementally built castle?

Oh check out my C2 please

Anyway please review. PEACE!


End file.
